The answer was no
by Dem-chan
Summary: Soul has made a bet with some of his friends. Kiss Maka Albarn till 3 months. Soul, being the self-centered "cool" guy that he is, is going to win the bet! But sadly he doesn't know that Maka won't give up without a fight.
1. Chapter 1

**HEHE!**

**HIYA!**

**OMFG! do you know how long it took me just to get the guts to write a soul eater fanfic?**

**Well it took about 2 years and like a month....**

**anyway.....**

**i hope you injoy my story!**  
______________________________________________________________________

"No..."

"No?"

"....No...."

Just like that....

Soul Evan's rejected my confession.

i chose the perfect place...the perfect time....

But no matter where i chose to tell him....

the answer will always be "No..."

-

"Maka!"

Turning around slowly the young teenager looked behind her....

Black*Star.....

"Hey..." She replied.

"Maka? How did the confes-"

Black*Star looked at his poor friend.... "He siad no?"

She nodded while wiping away a tear.

He grinned. "Hehe come on Maka!" The boy latched onto Maka's shoulders. "There are PLENTY of boys out there!" he shouted, trying to get his friend to cheer up.

"I know but...." She looked at the school. "....i really liked him."

The blue haired boy felt depressed too. He sighed in defeat as he patted her head. "Don't worry Maka, Soul's just being....I don't know, Soul."

"Well Soul....SUCKS!" She screamed as she grabbed his text book and slammed it into a tree...

"Maka calm down!"

The girl breathed heavily. "I know...sorry..."

Turning around and handing the book back to Black*Star she walked away.

The boy looked at the tree, for it soon cracked in half and tipped over.

He sweat dropped as he ran after her.

"Thank god that was a tree and not me..."

-

"Soul!"

The boy turned around...

"Another confession?"

"Yup....rejected her just like all the others..."

"Ha! Thats a smart thing to do!" The boy punched Soul's shoulder. "Dude, she like, has super tiny tits!"

Soul looked away, blushing furiously. "So?" The white haired boy replied.

The boy stopped. "So?"

"Yea..." Soul looked at his friend. "What if...i like tiny tits?"

-

Maka lay on her couch, a tub of ice cream sat next to her. She was watching soap operas....

"MAKA!"

The girl sighed. "What?"

"Do you want me to beat up Soul for you?"

Maka giggled. "No...But thanks anyway Kid."

A black haired boy popped up from out of the doorway. "Cause you know....my father can kick his ass all the way to china!"

"I know Kid..."

The boy started to play with his hair. "So....he said no?"

Maka rolled her eyes. Throwing a pillow at Kid's face she giggled in excitement.

"Oh sorry Kid...."

The boy sneered as he walked away.

Maka lay on her bed, it was quiet....peaceful. She grabbed the tub of ice cream, and instantly choked it all down.

"Stupid Soul...Stupid ice cream...Stupid-"

The girl looked into the tub of ice cream... "Empty...."

-

"I hate school..."

"Maka! Don't say that!" Kid shouted. He pointed towards the building. "ITS PERFECTLY SYMMETRICAL!"

Maka sighed. "Im embarrassed to see Soul again..."

"Who cares!? Its in the past!" Black*Star commented.

Maka looked down...they were entering the front doors now and boy did she feel bad.

Fangirls of all kinds glared at her.

She tried to hide behind Kid, but he too was taken away by fangirls.

So she hid behind Black*Star, But he saw a cute girl and ditched her.

Now their pigtailed friend was all alone.

She gulped. The fangirls were getting closer and closer.

Slamming their hands against the lockers near them they all screamed and cussed at Maka.

The poor girl started to feel tears swell up in her eyes.

Of course the fangirls made fun of her. They called her crybaby and some even laughed.

"Please i-" But Maka was instantly shut up. A tall and very muscular girl came up to her. She gave Maka a cold glare and with that Maka was done talking.

"Hey stop teasing her!"

The fangirls turned around to see Soul...

They all screamed. But he just leaned against the wall, that angry look on his face made Maka shake with fear.

'That was the same face he made when he rejected me.'

"Leave...NOW."

The fangirls muttered and scurried away.

They left Maka sitting on the floor with tears in her eyes. Her books were spread out all over the ground and her skirt had a tiny rip in it.

Soul chuckled. "Man they went all out on you." He handed the teen her books.

She frowned and snatched them away. She squeaked a small "thanks" until she ran away.

Soul was left standing there he sighed in disappointment as he entered his classroom.

"Can't blame her."

-

"So you see....THATS why i can't eat tomatoes..."

"Black*Star you always have a topic don't you?"

The boy smiled a goofy grin before he started to engulf his food.

Kid shook in discust. Sliding his plate away from him he coldly replied. "Im not hungry anymore..."

Maka was still waiting in line for her food. And what do you know....Soul is right behind her.

"Hey Maka..."

No responce.

"Aw come on! You know you want to talk to me!"

No responce.

Soul twitched. "Maka about yesterday-"

"You rejected me...." Maka quickly turned around. "....so drop the act...."

Soul's pride sunk. He looked back at his friends. They were giggling away as they saw Soul's ego drop.

The white haired boy frowned. "Maka pass the pizza?"

"....i was going to take it..."

"Well i asked first."

Maka turned around. "You **really** can't give me the last peice?"

"Um...no." Soul grinned.

Maka just growled. "Well too bad Soul Evans because IM REALLY HUNGRY!"

The girl grabbed the pizza and took a big bite out of it.

"Oh yea!?"

The whole cafeteria went silent. Everybody had their eyes on the scene that was playing out.

Soul came up to Maka's ears.

To Maka's disgust he quietly whispered. "**That** time of month ey?"

Maka bursted into an explosion of anger.

Tackiling Soul until he was knocked over into the mystery meat Maka huffed.

Soul was furrious, he came up to maka and flipped her skirt so the whole school saw her undies.

"AH!" She yelped.

The whole school laughed.

Maka eyed Soul suspiously. "Hey Soul?" The boy glanced at Maka. "Ever heard of pulling your pants UP!?"

The girl then gave the white haired boy a wedgie.

He screamed in pain and annoyance.

They glared at each other until the principal came.

-

"I can't believe you showed my underwear to the entire school!"

Soul grunted.

"Why pink underwear?"

Maka blushed as she hid under her textbooks.

"Well Soul, why bones?"

Soul blushed too.

The two teens sat outside the princiapl's office....

"Why are you trying to talk to me?" Maka angrily stated.

Soul gulped. "Well when i rejected you...." The boy looked at Maka. "...i realized i had feelings for you..."

Maka giggled. "No dumbass the truth!"

Soul chuckled. "Your not a fangirl huh?"

Maka shook her head no, her pigtails hit her face every time. Soul noticed this and he grabbed a piece of her hair...

"Ow!"

"Why pigtails?"

Maka pulled the hair out from his grasp. "I like pigtails..."

Soul knew she was lying but he remained quiet....

"Anyway .... is it a bet...?"

Soul held his breath... In a instant he latched onto Maka and forced her against the wall.

"What are you....doing?"

Soul breathed against her neck.

"Nothing...." he replied innocently.

Maka's breathing hitched and she soon became unaware of her surroundings.

"Stop! Somebody will see us... ah!"

At that moment Soul started to kiss Maka's neck.

She pushed and pulled but the boy didn't budge.

"You see Maka....the bet was about ...."

Maka moaned agrily.

Soul stopped talking. He stopped all movements he became frozen. 'That moan really turned me on...maka isn't a normal girl.'

"....it was about, if i could kiss you for 7 weeks ... on the lips...."

Maka felt a buldge against her leg she squeaked in fear.

"Please Soul...no..."

"Come on Maka..." Soul moved closer and closer.

"Soul Im not some RACE HORSE YOU CAN BET ON!" Maka then kicked Soul's balls.

He screamed in pain. Falling to the ground Maka ran away.

"Don't you know Soul? Im not easy to get!"

With that comment the girl ran faster.

Soul laid on the floor in complete pain. "Ow...ow..ow..."

He looked up for a quick second.

"Damn it....That Maka...."

"...she's a sneaky one....But thats just how i like them!"

* * *

**N/A **

**This was probably the crappiest storry i EVER wrote....**

**Sorry if you had to read this....**

**please review anyway!**

Soul has made a bet with some of his friends. Kiss Maka Albarn till 3 months. Soul, being the self-centered "cool" guy that he is, is going to win the bet! But sadly he doesn't know that Maka won't give up without a fight!


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY!**

**Thanks guys for the reviews!**

**No really....thanks ^^**

**-w-**

* * *

"No soul!"

"No?"

"Yes..."

"Wait, YES?!"

"No...i was saying yes to your no...."

"Oh..."

-

"I think i'll dedicate my body to science...."

"....what?"

"My body...."

"Who would want such tiny tits to experiment on?"

*Maka-chop!*

"WTF?"

The young Maka Albarn stands tall. Hovering over a now bleeding Soul Evans she smiled deviously.

"I told you already soul!" She closed in on his face. ".You."

The boy smirked as he leaned foward....his lips almost meeting hers.

She yelped and stepped back. "Soul!" The boy shrugged. "We're in class now!"

The whole crowd of kids glared and coughed.

"S-sorry..." Soul apologized.

Maka bowed respectfully. (**N/A** Also means "Sorry" in japanese...-_-')

"pffft..."

Maka twitched as she sat back in her seat. "What?" she quietly asked.

"You just HAVE to be a miss perfect!"

The girl blushed. "N-no..." She looked over."Why are you sitting next to me?!"

The girl then kicked the boy out of his chair, leading him to land on his ass.

"What the?-"

The boy stood up. Taking out a pencil he held it towards Maka.

"A pencil?"

He nodded.

"What are you going to do with a penc-"

The girl screamed as she ducked quickly. Looking behind her she saw the pencil sticking straight up in the wall...

"You almost hit me!!"

He nodded again. "I know....I don't know why i missed your fat head..."

The girl walked over to the boy...swiftly kicking him in the "no noes" the "owies" the "cocoanuts" the "ballz" the "nutz" the-

(**N/A **ok we get it already!)

He stood still for a second...starring at Maka stangley. He finally felt the extreme pain he was in and in a second he was on the floor crying.

"Sorry Soul...." Maka said as the bell rang.

Walking away pleased with herself the whole class stayed, still watching the poor helpless boy cry out in pain.

The teacher had no comment.

-

"You kicked me in the (**N/A** "balls" "no noes" "owies" "cocoanuts" "nutz")!!"

"Yea so?"

Soul opened his mouth but he was shut up by to boys stepping in front of Maka.

She smiled warmly.

"Black*Star!" "Kid!"

The two boys glanced at their pigtailed friend and smiled.

"BlackStar?" "Kid?" Soul repeated.

"ITS BLACK "*" STAR!"

"Oh Black*Star...."

"AND IM THE PRINCIPAL'S KID!"

"O...k..."

Soul walked next to Maka... "Weird group...." he whispered.

"They're not weird!" She wrapped her arms around them.... "They're my friends..." she pouted.

Soul twitched.... 'she pouted....it was so....so cute'

"Whats wrong Soul?" Maka asked.

".....nothing...." The boy was about to practically leap on Maka and make out with her....

The bell rang.

"Oh! Class! Bye guys!"

All three boys waved....

All three boys said in unison "Bye Maka."

After she was gone they all glared at each other.

"Don't you dare hurt our Maka!"

Soul smirked. "Pfffttt like i'd hurt that precious little muffin...."

Kid and Black*Star looked at each other.... "You like her?"

"What?! No man....i mean..." Soul looked away....trying to be cool he spoked out... "....she has...tiny tits..."

"What?!" Black*Star screamed.

"Tits?" Kid questioned.

"You don't know what tits are?" Soul said holding in his laugh.

Kid shook his head no.

Wrapping his arm around Kid he quietly suggested, "We need to talk later..."

"Anyway....i don't like tiny tits...." Soul lied.

The two boys sneered. "Fine...." Kid said as he began to walk away.

"FINE BUT DON'T MESS WITH ME BECAUSE I-"

"He left..." Kid said dumbly....

Soul ran down the hallway, gasping for air.

"Whew....they almost caught me...." Soul spoke to himself...

"I could never tell them...."

Soul growled in annoyance...

Rubbing his eyes he leaned against a wall.

"......."

-

"Maka!"

"Soul?"

"Maka!"

"Soul!"

"Oh god soul!"

"Oh! Maka!!!"

"S-Soul!!"

"M-Maka!"

"Soul move!"

"No you move!"

Two teens were squeezed inside a closet....

"Soul....ladies first!"

"Yea i know...."

.......

.......

"Was that an insult to me or to you?"

"I don't even know....."

......

.....

"Move!!!"

"No!"

Maka then fit in, slamming her head into the wall.

"Ow..."

"Maka you should-"

Bam...

"What was that?"

"The door..." Soul stated calmly.

"T-the door that locks from the inside?"

Soul nodded....

"Great now im stuck in a dark closet....with you..."

"Whats so wrong about that?"

"Well first thing, we're leaning agaisnt each other..."

"Second, something hard is hitting my leg..."

"And third...your a pervert..."

Soul sighed.

"That thing thats hitting your leg....Its actually-"

"Wha-? Oh, Soul ewww!"

"Wha?" Soul blinked. "NO NOT THAT!"

"Oh...."

"Its a coat hanger..." Soul replied.

.......

......

......

"I can't breathe in here...."

"Neither can i...."

"Do you think we'll be saved?"

"....nah..."

"What!?"

"Ah! um... i mean yes..."

......

.....

"Maka?"

"Yea...?"

"Im getting _really_ turned on right now..."

"EW Soul i-"

The boy wrapped his arms around Maka pulling her head towards his mouth.

"Soul I-!"

"Whats _wrong_ Maka?"

"......."

"Do you **like** it?"

"....maybe...."

"Maybe?"

The girl leaned agaisnt Soul....

"I heard that you don't like me..."

Soul's eyes snapped open.

"What!?"

The girl sighed. "I heard that you hate me...."

"No!" Soul grabbed Maka's shoulders roughly. "I'd never say that....your...."

Maka looked up. Soul could see her eyes...

"Your....your...."

"WE FOUND THEM!"

"Huh?" Maka looked up to see a boy opening the door.

"I found you!" Black*Star screamed.

He grabbed Maka leaving Soul behind.

"Its ok, Maka your ok right?"

The girl nodded.

Tears were in her eyes.

Soul's feature saddened. "She was crying?" Soul said to himself.

Black*Star closed the door shut.

Soul didn't scream. He didn't shout. He didn't try to open the door.

He sat there....

In the darkness...

...alone.

-

"Hey Soul! Hows the dare?" Ox came running down the sidewalk.

"...." Soul didn't answer.

"Hey? Soul!"

"Huh?" the boy looked over to see Ox. He grinned a toothy smile. "Hey."

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing." Soul lied ... again.

"Oh...well?"

"Well what?"

"Hows the dare?"

Soul looked down. Rolling his eyes he smiled happily. "Heh! Its going great!"

"Cool! You sure your not ... falling in love with her?"

Soul's eyes snapped open. Grabbing Ox and pushing him against a tree he screamed, "What?!"

Ox backed away from Soul.

The white haired boy calmed down. He began to walk away again.

This time Ox didn't follow him.

-

"And you see i was all like 'hey ass!' and he was all like 'no way mo fo!' and then i...."

Black*Star looked up from the table to see Maka walking towards them.

He grinned happily and waved while screaming, "HEY MAKA COME! SIT NEXT TO BLACK*STAR THE AMAZING BOYWONDER!!"

She merley giggled. Until at the corner of her eyes she saw Soul and he didn't seem happy.

Of course he came walking up to Maka in a "cool" manner.

The girls cooed as he walked by.

"Hey Maka, sit next to me..." He asked.

The girl turned her head which caused her pigtails to slap Soul in the face.

He furrowed his brows. "Maka! Come NOW!"

The girl stopped.

"Why Soul?! What the hell are you going to do to me anyway!?"

The boy smiled. He walked closer and closer to Maka until she could feel his breathe against her neck.

She gasped.

He cornered her into a wall, he whole school mummubled and giggled.

But Black*Star did NOT approve of this at ALL.

He came out of knowhere punching Soul right into the face.

Maka's eyes widened in fear as she hid behind Black*Star.

"Black*Star?!"

The boy nodded. "Don't worry Maka i-"

But he got so rudely interrupted when a fist was implanted into his cheek.

He fell knocking into the tables.

Maka gasped, she looked at Black*Star then Soul.

"Soul why did you-"

But the white haired boy quickly came foward almost connecing their lips.

Maka backed away while pushing Soul.

"Soul!!"

"Maka i-" he looked around....

The whole school was starring at him.

They all had looks of fear in their eyes.

"I-i...."

"....."Maka turned around, she helped Black*Star up.

"There father, thats the boy!"

Soul and Maka looked at the door, it was Kid.

"Th-the principal..." Soul muttered.

Maka merely stepped back while holding Black*Star.

"Soul...are you causing trouble....again?"

The white haired boy sighed. Nodding slowly Soul stepped back a bit too.

"I see...."

Kid was grinning happily.

Black*Star was completely knocked out...

And Maka....she had an annoyed expression on her face.

"I-Im sorry principal sir...I-"

"i'm a loser...." Maka cried out. She replaced Soul's words. The boy blushed and glared at the pigtailed girl. "Come on Soul...Say it!"

The boy twitched. Until he bursted.

Running towards Maka he stared down at her.

"See Soul i-"

"I'm a dork" Soul replaced Maka's words...

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

The two teens started to fight.

Soul was about to flip Maka's skirt but she pulled away.

Leading the boy to snatch onto her skirt.

"AH!" Maka screamed as her bottoms tore away from her body.

The whole school was silent.

The boy's blushed.

The girls giggled.

And the principal was having a heart attack.

Soul merely looked in his hand. In his fingers was a skirt.

He blushed instantly.

Looking up and seeing a half naked Maka he practically fell over.

The girl blushed madly as she covered her self with her hands.

"Maka im so sor-"

The girl calmed down.

Walking towards Soul she raised her hands.

"Hey Soul....is that your actual hair color?"

"H-huh? O-of course...."

"Really?"

She smiled a devious smile and with that Soul knew something bad was coming...

He quickly ducked getting ready for a "maka chop"

But to his surprise she grabbed onto his pants.

He quickly looked down with a confused look.

But he finally got it.

"Lets see if you actually have ....."

She pulled down his pants quickly. "....WHITE HAIR!!"

Soul smirked...."How could you find that out wi-?"

The boy looked down again.

Looking up....he found the whole room blushing and giggling.

Maka sadly pulled down his boxers too.

The pigtailed girl raised an eyebrow... "Wow i guess your hair really IS white..."

* * *

**N/A **

**GIGGITY GIGGITY  
_**

**HAHAHAHAHA! **


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS!!**

**Thanks so much for the reviews!!**

**I'm telling ya...everytime i log on and see a new review I run around the house screaming:**

**"OMFG! I GOT A NEW REVIEW!!"**

* * *

"So you guys gonna start dating?"

"I don't know..."

"Aw come on Maka!! He's like the coolest kid in school!"

"Yea but..."

"But what? Wait, are you still attached to-"

"No!"

"Ok, so?

"Fine...ill go out with..."

"Come on Maka say it..."

"Kid...ill start dating Kid..."

-

"Soul No!"

"No Maka, its .... my turn!!"

The pigtailed girl grabbed the boy's hand. Pulling him back leading him to slam into the wall.

"Its MY turn!"

Soul frowned as the girl turned back around.

Of course the two teens were in culinary class. And of course they just **had** to be paired up.

"Maka let me do it!" The boy screamed as he ran over to the table.

"Soul....you always pour in the cake batter!"

The boy grunted. But he was sure that Black*Star and Kid were laughing at him.

"Maka..." the boy came close to the girl's ear. "...you don't want me to...pull down your skirt again?"

Maka looked down at her plaid skirt. Blushing madly she quickly turned around to face Soul.

"Soul...you don't want me to pull your pants down again huh?"

The boy gulped. Putting on a fake smile he grabbed the bowl that was in Maka's hands.

"Maka you already found out that my hair color is natural so...."

"So? The whole school knows too..."

The boy's eye twitched in anger. Pulling the bowl away from Maka he dumped the brown cake batter on her head.

Dripping in gooey cake batter Maka grabbed a couple of eggs. Smaching them onto Soul's head she grinned in happiness.

"See Soul?" The boy's hair was covered in yellow goo. "You really **CAN** change your hair color."

The boy sighed. Looking up slowly he grinned a toothy smile.

"What?" Maka asked....

The boy placed his finger on her small nose.

Swiftly flicking a swab of batter from her nose, he stuck his finger in his mouth

"Mmm..."

"H-how is it?"

"Delicious..." He replied while swiping some more chocolate batter from her cheek. Quickly sticking his finger in her mouth he grinned.

"How is it?"

The girl blushed a deep shade of red. "Good..." She replied. Soon after she began to suck and lick his finger until there was no more chocolate left.

He blushed...

Maka pulled his finger out of her mouth.

The two teens looked up at each other... Until they realized that the whole class was staring at them.

Yes the whole class of kids were watching the two teens flirt and turn each other on.

Maka smiled dumbly as she replied.

"Want some batter?"

-

Soul stood facing the mirror...

Sighing deeply he started to fix his hair. Stopping what he was doing he looked into the mirror once again.

He pulled away sighing deeply he grunted.

"I hate my hair..."

Looking back at himself he frowned.

"...a lot."

He quickly opened the nearby window and looked out into the night sky. The wind blew furiously against his face...

He smiled.

"Wonder what Maka's doing?"

Looking down at his hands he blushed a bit.

"Im going to ask her out tomorrow...for sure."

He grunted as he closed the window shut. "What a cliche thing to say..."

He ended the night with that comment.

Falling backwards on his bed he sighed.

Turning off the lights quickly and falling asleep.

-

Maka stared into the window...

"Wonder if Kid's home..."

At that moment Kid opened the door quickly. "Maka? What are you doing here?"

The girl blushed.

"K-kid...will you go out with me?"

The boy grinned. "Sure Maka!" he hugged her happily.

Maka couldn't help but feel something tugging on the back of her mind.

"S-soul..."

Kid released her from her grasp... "Huh?"

"U-um...its cold...."

The boy smiled. "Yea...come inside Maka...I made some cookies."

The girl blushed as the boy kissed her cheek. "Iv'e always liked you Maka..."

Maka blushed even more. "Oh y-yea?"

The girl stepped inside and kid was ready to close the door.

But she then felt a strange gust of wind blow onto her face, she squeaked with shock.

Kid quickly closed the door. "Maka are you ok?"

She nodded.

"Yea...Im fine..."

-

Kid walked down the road his mind full of thoughts about Maka...

He suddently looked up as he bumped into a kid.

"Sorry.....Oh, its you Soul..."

The boy walked past Soul until the white haired boy spoke.

"I heard your dating....Maka..."

Kid turned around... "Yea so? Whats wrong Soul, too late?"

The boy turned around and faced Kid. "Kid, its geeks like you who get hurt by cool boys like me."

Kid merely gulped.

"So? You asked her out?"

Kid shook his head and smirked. "Nope....she asked me."

At that moment Soul's smile was smacked off his face.

"M-maka...?"

Kid nodded. "Anyway Soul i gotta go..."

With that the dorky Kid walked away. Soul watched as he joined Maka and kissed her cheek.

"Thats **my** cheek!" Soul shouted in anger.

-

"Im having a party!" Soul shouted in happiness.

The whole room became quiet, hell the whole school became quiet.

Until in a frenzy the students jolted to Soul asking for an invitation.

After a few minutes or so Soul was empty handed and everybody in the school had a invitation....except Kid.

"Sorry Kid..." Soul looked at his hands. "...No more..."

Kid smirked. "Fine, but i neve-"

"Oh look!" Soul raised up another invitation. "One more left!"

The whole class stood up. They shouted and screamed, some even bit others for it. Some girls tackled Kid and other girls jumped out the windows.

"For you Maka...." Soul smiled happily as he handed Maka an invitation.

"Oh...uh thanks Soul." The girl blushed. Grabbing the invitation she looked at Kid... "Does my **boyfriend** have a invitation?"

Soul twitched at the word _boyfriend_ but never the less he answered with a simple, yes.

Kid, to injured to stand up, laid on the floor unconscious until the end of the period.

-

"So Soul didn't invite you?"

Kid nodded.

Ox smiled. "Don't worry we can...." The boy turned around to get sodas. "...hang out toget-" The boy looked around. 'Where did Kid go?'

Kid, was running for his life. "No way am i going to be stuck with some geeky wannabe!"

He then called Maka's phone. No answer.

"Damn you Soul....You planned the whole thing out huh?"

"First you gave an invitation to Maka and siad i'd be there, then you turned everybody's cellphones off and then, then you kicked me out..."

Kid looked up at the moon. He had a determined face on. "Ok! Im going to go to Soul's house, rescue my **girlfriend.**..."

**_Meanwhile..._**

Soul suddenly twitched.

"Whats wrong Soul?"

"Oh nothing...but i think Kid had something to do with it..."

"Don't you usually twitch when your jealous?"

"Yea i guess s- Wait! Who invited you here?"

"You did..."

"Well i don't remember...get out of my house."

**_Back to Kid._**

"....then im going to shove it up his pants and watch him set on fire!!"

The boy laughed a diabolical laugh.

"Ok! Time for phase one: go to Soul's house!"

The boy ran as fast as his legs could carry him to Soul's.

"Ok now i-"

He merely looked up and he was in love.

"OMFG! ITS ITS....."

He ran to the house and hugged it.

"....SO SYMMETRICAL!!"

(**N/A** falls on head.)

Meanwhile.

"Come on Maka look for Kid later...I wanna play now!"

"No Soul! Your acting like a kid on steroids!"

The boy blushed. "Oh Maka...."

"And your drunk..."

Soul frowned. "Am not."

"Are too."

"Hey guys don't pull each others pants down now!" One kid giggled.

Maka blushed and Soul was completely asleep on her lap.

"This party...sucks..."

The girl got up and walked out the door until,

"Wait Maka!"

She rolled her eyes. "What Soul?"

"Get me...some..........chiken." And with that he fell to the ground.

Maka blushed. 'He looks so cute asleep.'

The girl set a pillow under his head and walked out the door.

"Goodnight Soul..."

Maka then flipped open her cellphone.

"Wonder where Kid-"

The girl looked over to see Kid hugging the house.

It was an awkward silence.

"Why is every boy around me dumb or retarded?" Maka grumbled as she walked through the street.

"Maka! Look at this house!!"

"Yea, yea, Kid...." Maka sighed.

"When i get home im going to take a bath....and then im going to watch some soap operas....."

"....again..."

* * *

**OK! Guys! review review review!!**

**I also have a question!!!**

**What do YOU think Kid said when we were listening to Soul's conversation?**

**so it started with...**

"Ok! Im going to go to Soul's house, rescue my girlfriend...."

**and ended with**

"....then im going to shove it up his pants and watch him set on fire!!"

**What do YOU think was in between those two sentences??**


	4. Chapter 4

**It was a weird day today...**

**ANYWAY!!**

**i just wanted to say i luvs you all! Even if your a girl *wink***

**and heres the new chapter...**

**Please review!**

* * *

"It started like any other morning."

"Yes..."

"I was hugging a random house."

"Oh...Don't forget you were making out with it too..."

"Oh yea..and i was making out with it."

"Uh-huh..."

"And now....Maka hates me..."

"...Kid....you kissed the house before you kissed Maka...."

"Well...."

"You gave your virginity away to the freaken** house**!! Which i have no idea how you did **that**...."

"But...it was so symmetrical... And Maka isn't **AS** symmetrical as the house!"

"Kid you need help....fast."

-

"Maka! Hey Maka!" Soul screamed as he ran after the pigtailed girl.

She turned around and on her face was a big frown, Soul didn't like the look of that, but he still ran over to greet her. He waved but the girl just stared annoyingly.

"Jeez Maka that time of the month?"

The girl blushed as she turned around, quickly jolting inside the school she ran for her life. As Soul watched he started to chuckle. "She's such a 'cool' girl...all the more reason she should be mine." He then walked up the steps until he was greet by Black*Star.

"HEY SOUL!" He screamed in the white haired boy's ear. Soul, who lost complete hearing in his right ear turned and answered quietly. "What do you want BlackStar?"

The blue haired boy frowned. "ITS BLACK "*" STAR!"

"Oh right...." Soul then looked off into the sky, he then began to ponder why Black*Star wanted to be called that.

In the meantime the boy was blabbing about how he had fungus in his boxers the other day and he also mentioned something about Maka and Kid breaking up.

At that second Soul grabbed Black*Star and asked him to repeat the sentence.

"Um...i found fungus in my boxers and it was reallly stinky and if you looked closely you could see it-"

"No! Not that! The OTHER sentence...." Soul managed to say before he had disgusting pictures of fungus in his head.

"Oh...Maka and Kid broke up..."

Soul smiled the biggest and the toothiest smile in the world before he ran off to greet Maka and touch her butt.

Black*Star stood there curiously, wondering why Soul was acting weird...But he shrugged it off. "Now i gotta tell somebody _else_ about my fungus story....YOU THERE!"

One child saw Black*Star pointing at him and he ran away screaming. Sadly it was too late for the kid, Black*Star had already pounced on the boy like a lion.

-

"Maka i just wanted to say i-"

The girl turned around as she put her books away. Suddenly a book fell out ad hit Soul on he foot. He stopped what he was saying immediately. He began to hold his foot hi pain as he cussed quietly to himself.

"Wait Soul! Before you say anything."

The girl then grabbed Soul's hands. He started to blush but he turned his head away.

"I need help...."

In the meantime Kid was walking down the hall. He was very sluggish and he was starting to think Soul's house gave him a fake phone number. Until he heard a moaning. He ran around the corner and the closer and closer he got the more smutty talking he heard.

"Ok now just hold onto it and push in and out."

"O-ok are you sure Soul?"

"Yes...NOW!"

"OW!"

Kid was sweating like a beast as he ran through the hall.

'Oh God! Soul is.......hurting my Maka!'

"Whats wrong Maka?"

"It hurt me...."

"Its ok here i'll suck on it for you...."

Kid's eyes popped right out of his head as he ran faster.

'Damn how long is this hallway!?'

"Better Maka?"

"Yes Soul..."

"Ok one more time...."

"In...."

"Out..."

"In...."

"Out...."

"Hehe this is easy!" The girl shouted

"Yep!" Soul remarked proudly.

"WAIT MAKA I-!"

Kid then jumped around the corner and right in between the two teens.

Soul and Maka looked at the boy on the floor. Soul with his eyebrow raised started to laugh.

"Kid? What are you doing?"

"MAKA DO- What are you guys doing?"

"Im helping Maka sow...." Soul replied innocently.

Maka stared at the boy strangely. "Kid get off the floor."

The boy followed his x-girlfriend's orders. He stood up and gave Soul a questioning look.

"Soul what did you suck for Maka?"

As Kid saw them both turn away the two teens blushed.

"Well..."

"Er...My finger...." Maka then showed the boy her finger. Kid looked closely as he saw that she poked herself with the needle.

"....Oh..." The black haired boy shrugged as he walked away.

Maka watched as he ran away from the two teens.

"Me and Kid broke up." She replied before she made sure Kid was gone.

"Yeah i heard..."

"But...It was never meant to be."

"Well to make you happier....i had to pull kid away from my house....with a hangover..."

Maka looked up and she started to giggle. "Really? I can totally see you doing that...."

Soul smiled. "You...." He then placed his finger under her chin and made her look up at him... "...look better when you smile."

He then winked and walked away as he called a distant good bye.

Maka sighed content-fully as she watched him make his way down the hall and into a classroom. Kid heard the sigh as he hid behind one of the lockers.

"I...think i like Soul....Kid."

The boy popped his head out of his hiding place quickly as he realized Maka knew he was there the whole time.

"Oh really?" Kid replied...

She nodded while still staring at the door, as if she was mesmerized.

"I think....i really love him."

-

"Bang bang! This is my love for you!" Soul replied as he sang a karaoke song.

"Oh no! My heart so dear..." Maka stared to sing along.

"This song sucks!" Black*Star cried out as he flipped through the available choices of songs.

Kid was utterly bitter as he watched the two singing teens flirt with each other. He sighed as he banged his head against the table. 'This feeling....its so....annoying'

"Good job Soul...."

"Thanks Maka..." The boy smiled as he patted her shoulder.

Then Black*Star was up. "Come on Kid sing with me...."

The stubborn boy shrugged as he made his way up the stage.

"Ok heres the song we're doing...."

"Ok...so whats it- ...BLACK*STAR!!"

"Whats wrogn Kid?"

"This song is meant for girls..."

"Really? Oh well i picked it anyway!"

Kid fell down his cheeks were a bright red as he looked over at Maka and Soul.

They gave the boy a questioning look before he stood up and grabbed a nearby Mic.

"Ok! This is for all the...." Black*Star read the screen that was placed in front of them, it was suppose to give the singers their lyrics. "....for all the....Men!"

Soul choked on his drink and Maka fell over.

"Did Black*Star pick a girl's song?"

"I think so..." Maka replied as she looked at the two teenage boys strangely.

Then a beat came on....The song was starting and everybody could hardly wait, except Kid.

"You change your mind....like a girl changes clothes?" Kid replied out of tune...

"Oh god they chose Katy Perry...." Soul whispered to Maka.

The girl giggled as she nodded.

"Yeah..." Black*Star then bobbed his head ".... you PMS, like a BITCH i would know!" The boy chuckled, but Kid got a little annoyed.

"And you over think. Always speak critically..." Kid sang. The ninja's smile turned to a frown when he heard Kid mean it.

"I should know that your no good for meee!!" Black*Star screamed in Kid's ear.

The two boys glared at each other before they started to scream in anger.

"Cause your hot then your cold."

"Your yes then your no."

"Your in and your...." Then Kid pushed Black*Star "...out!"

"Your up and your...." The blue haired ninja then grabbed Kid and threw him up in the air, until he landed with a thud. "... down!"

Kid stood up and started to charge towards Black*Star.

"Your wrong when its right!" The ninja screamed as he grabbed Kid and pushed him down...

"Its black..." Kid pointed at his hair.... " and its ... BLUE!" The boy pointed at the ninja's hair.

"What?"

"Um...i mean white!"

"We fight we break up!" Black*Star continued.

"We kiss we make up!" Kid screamed before he realized what he said "Wait what!!??"

"Ew! Are you sure this is a man song?"

"You picked it, stupid!" Kid shouted.

The two teens then started to fight. Soul and Maka just watched with amazment.

"Wanna go?"

"Sure.." Maka then stood up and walked out the door with Soul "...lets go before they make out..."

The two teenage boys screamed "What!?" Right before the door closed shut.

"Hey...." Black*Star shouted...

"What?" Kid replied.

"We have to probably pay for everything we broke."

The two boys sat up and looked at the place. It was a mess....

"I hate karao-"

Kid was then cut off by a falling lyrics screen.

* * *

**N/A **

**Hehe **

**i love making Black*Star and Kid gay...**

**.......**

im a messed up little girl aren't i?

**Anyway i just wanted to know: **how do you think kid lost his virginity to a house?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey**

**Guess what?**

**Im making a new chapter!!**

**and your about to read it!!**

**-w-**

**anyway.....please review because your all hot....**

***Gives you a look***

* * *

As Maka walked down the road, she looked over. Twitching at the sight, she regretted what she was about to ask.

"Soul what are you doing?"

The boy looked up as he gave her a toothy grin and a slight chuckle.

"Maka look..." He then pointed at the slut that was sitting on him. She was grinding against his leg like a cat and she purred happily. "...i found a hooker..."

"I see that Soul..."

"Maka....do you like hookers?"

The girl blushed as she replied honestly..."N-no"

"Well i can't keep her Maka...."

"Stop treating her like an animal Soul..."

The boy patted the hooker's head..."But she's sooo hot."

Maka twitched in anger..."I see that, coming from the bulge in your pants...."

No response came from the boy's mouth, instead he was touching the hooker softly.

"Yeah yeah....can you keep her? She likes coffee and cake at noon."

"What? No no no!"

"Here Maka take her!" The boy screamed as he pushed the hooker closer to Maka... "She LOOVES catnip."

Maka just glared at the boy angrily. With slight confusion she pouted. "Soul...she's not a animal so stop treating her like a-"

"Heres her cat food!" The boy then handed Maka a bag. "Ill be back tomorrow to pick her up!"

The boy then walked off.

Maka, who was now holding the woman by a leash, looked down with a scared expression.

"Ar-are you really a cat?"

The woman stood up and nodded.

"Why don't believe you?" Maka growled.

-

"Hey Mak- WTF IS THAT!" Black*Star screamed as he pointed at the hooker.

"Oh its a-"

"Its a kitty!" Black*Star ran up to the woman and pat her head.

"What is wrong with you boys!?" Maka screamed. "Anyway....im taking her for a walk..."

"Oh...whats her name?"

"Blair...Thats what she said..."

"OMFG! This cat can talk?!" The ninja ran around in circles. "Thats sooo amazing!"

"......"

"Oi! Maka! Are you her owner?"

"Soul is her owner..."

Black*Star then walked up to Blair and scratched her chin. Before Maka knew it the lady was licking Black*Star's hands. "She likes me..." He replied naturally.

"Ew! BLair don't lick his hands!! You have **NO** idea where they've been!"

Maka grabbed Blair and dragged her away.

"We're going home!"

-

"So Blair...."

The woman looked up from her magazine.

"You can trick those stupid boys....but i know one thing for sure!"

Blair sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"Your not a cat!!"

The woman looked up from her magazine again. "I know...." She replied.

Maka practically had a secure. "You are a human!!"

Blair just got up from her chair and giggled. "Of course stupid girl...."

Maka stared at the woman angrily. "Get out of my house Blair!"

"No!"

"Now Blair!"

"No!!"

"Fine how about a cat fight?"

The hooker's ears perked up. "Cat fight?"

"Yeah....we fight and whoever wins keeps my house!"

The lady put a smug little grin on her face as she giggled. "Ok!"

With that Maka ran towards Blair and leaped on her. The woman ducked as she ran over and hid behind the sofa...

"Really Blair?"

The woman snickered as she pounced on Maka.

The two girls then started to claw and bite each other. Blair got up but Maka grabbed her pants and threw her back, the pants went flying while Maka's furniture when crashing. Blair then stood up in her underwear. The woman grabbed Maka and her skirt went flying. They both crashed into the tv which lead them to get even crazier.

Of course Soul just had to walk in... Wide eyed and surpised he saw as the two girls were on the floor scratching and yelling at each other, with underwear on...

"Go Maka fight!" He called out.

With that Blair leaped on Soul, which dragged him into the brawl.

He then was in the arguement until Kid walked in.

"Hey guys....And hooker?"

He then looked closer at the fight. "Why are there only 3 of you?! Thats not right! There should an even number!"

Suddenly Kid joined the fight. He was punching and kicking and Soul was biting and scratching.

"Ow!" Maka yelped. "Soul! That was **my** ass!"

"Sorry Maka, i couldn't control my hand...."

"Pervert!" With that she jumped on Soul...

Those to started to fight when a distant scream was heard....

"YAAAHHOOO!!!" The group looked up to see Black*Star, naked, flying through the air. His_ thing_ flapping through the wind.

"Omg!" Soul screamed as he covered his eyes.

"BLACK*STAR!!!" Maka then hid behind Soul.

"Oh god!" Kid yelped.

"Thats a really smal-" Suddenly Black*Star landed on Blair with a crash.

"Black*Star....." Kid growled. "...**.IT IT'S** SOOO SYMMETRICAL!!!"

"Huh?" The ninja cocked his head. But he screamed in fear as Kid started to chase him down.

Maka then kicked Soul in the balls and the boy panicked. He fell to the ground but tripped her too.

They, then started to chase after one another.

Blair who was completely ignored snickered in happiness...

"Good now they're distracted..." She whispered.

Maka saw as blair walked over to the kitchen. "Stupid cat don't you dare-"

Kid's head then slammed into her face.

Everything went black.

-

"Maka?"

"Maka wake up..."

"Wake up stupid..."

The girl sprung up...she looked around. Everybody was in they're underwear, including her.

"Guys wheres Blair?"

She looked over at her kitchen...

"DAMN IT! SHE STOLE MY FOOD!!"

Maka sat up. "Guys what-"

She turned around to see that they were all gone. The girl looked around her house...it was a mess.

"Never trust a hooker."

* * *

**N/A **

**Never trust a hooker.... oh by the way...**

Why do you think Black*Star was naked?


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys!**

**Watcha doing?**

**Make sure to review!**

**Thanks....**

**

* * *

**"So we are going to help her right?"

"Uh-huh..."

"Partners?"

"Partners"

"Hey dorks what are you doing?" Soul interrupted. Kid and Black*Star stared at him for a while until Kid spoke up. "We were going to help Maka with-"

Soul then wrapped his arm around Kid's shoulder. "Kid i already told you guys that i was going to take Maka's virginity....all i need is a hammer, then the games can begin." Soul winked, with his toothy grin stuck on his face. Kid fell to the ground, blood spurting out of his nose and Black*Star nodded. "Oh yea i do remember you telling us that" the ninja replied.

"Yea, yea, we both agreed it couldn't be Kid because he gave his virginity to my house." Soul added on.

"N-no!" Kid exclaimed, he was red from head to toe. "W-we were going to help Maka because she-"

"Is a nerd, which is super cute?" Soul remarked plainly, Black*Star nodded again. Kid sighed "Maka's birthday is coming up..." he replied.

"Oh yeah?" Soul then stared off into space. After a few minutes or so he ditched the two boys. "See yea guys, im gonna win!"

"Win what?" Kid shouted back.

"Whoever gives Makathe best gift wins her kiss!" Soul screamed as he ran around the corner.

Kid and black*Star stood still.

"Im giving Maka a bike..." The ninja said dully as he walked off.

"I was going to give Maka a cake...." Kid said as he sniffled. "Its so lame."

-

"Hey Maka, your birthday is coming up?" Soul said as he walked towards the girl. She turned around and nodded happily. "You gonna have a party?" Soul asked.

She shook her head no.

Soul who was astonished got closer and closer to her. "What? Why? What happened?"

Maka opened her mouth and pointed at her throat.

"Ohh you can't talk....whens your birthday?"

Maka facepalmed.

"Tomorrow?" Soul said.

She nodded.

"Well can i still come over?" He asked quietly.

She thought about it and shook her head no.

He gasped dramatically which made her giggle quietly. "Maka we're friends, what, are you scared ill get your cold too?"

She merely nodded again.

He sighed uncomfortably. "I see...." Shrugging his shoulders he walked away. "Yeah i probably would've raped you anyway..." He spoke aloud as he went around the corner.

Maka blushed. As she closed her locker shut, she rolled her eyes.

"Hey Maka!" Kid shouted as he ran towards her. "Still sore?"

She nodded.

He patted her back. "Don't worry....i can come over anyway right?"

She shook her head no.

He fell apart. "WHHHAATTT??" He then started to tear. "But Maka your so symmetrical, and your house is so symmetrical and, and....

The girl then patted his head. She smiled warmly down at him. He stood up and nodded.

"Fine..." He spoke as he walked away...."No cake for you...."

She rolled her eyes. As she began to walk away Black*Star showed up and jumped on her back.

"Heyyy Maka."

She pushed the boy off and glared at him. "

"Still sore?"

She cocked her head.

"I know that because youd be yelling and screaming by now."

She giggled quietly.

"By the way Maka ill give you your present tonight...." He winked as he patted her cheeks. After that he skipped away happily.

Maka, completely dumbfounded, mouthed out "What the hell?"

-

"Kid what are you doing here?" Soul screamed as he pulled the boy down from Maka's gate. "AND WHY ARE YOU CRYING?"

The boys sniffled as he grabbed Maka's gate. "Its so symmetrical.....what are you doing her Soul?"

"Im trying to sneak in..."

"Don't be so straight foward..." Kid screamed.

It was the middle of the night. Maka's house, which was guarded by a fence and gate, was opened and lively. Soul and Kid had the same idea: sneak in and kiss Maka. Too bad Kid was about to rape Maka's fence and Soul came a little late.

"Wheres Black*Star?"

"Here i am!!" The boy yelled as he crashed into Kid. The ninja was on a bike...a red bike that had a fire sticker on it.

"Y-you bought her the bike?!" Soul said amazed.

The blue haired boy nodded as he helped Kid up from the floor.

"Kid and you?"

He frowned. "I came to see if you were sneaking in Soul...im giving Maka her gift tomorrow...."

The two teenage boys stared at Soul "What did you get her?" They said in unison.

The white haired boy blushed. "N-nothing." He then looked at her house. "Maybe ill sing her a song...."

Kid noticed that on Soul's back was a guitar. The boy smiled. "Ok Soul you take it from here."

The boy cocked his head. "What?"

"You heard me Soul..." Kid grabbed Black*Star and tugged him away. "Black*Star give Maka her present later."

Soul smiled. "Stupid kid....trying to look cool."

-

Soul climbed up to Maka's room by a nearby tree. "Psst Ma-" He was interrupted by some random moans. He froze....

"Ah!"

"OH god!!"

Soul looked closer. He couldn't see a thing. "Oh god, Maka is......and im going to interrupt her?!" He started to climb down the tree when he blushed. "Wait, what if she's doing somebody else?! What if she isn't.......?!?!"

He climbed back up the tree and jumped into her room. Covering his eyes slightly he screamed, "Maka why? WHY?!"

"Soul!?"

He pulled his hand away from his eyes. "Maka?" He turned around to see that Maka was fully clothed and watching tv. "What are you watching?"

Some more moans and groans came from the tv.

The girl blushed and turned the tv off quickly "Uhh.....channel stuck?"

"Im not buying it Maka."

"Can you pretend?"

"No."

The girl sat up from her bed. "What are you doing in my room anyway!?"

He blushed a bit and showed his guitar. "I wrote a song for you..."

"No way? Really?" She then sneezed. "Tissue!!" she screamed. The boy gasped and ran around the room trying to find something Maka could blow her nose into. "Here!" He handed the girl a leaf.

She stared at the plant and growled. "WTF is wrong with you i-"

"MAKA! HUNNY BUNNY!"

"P-Papa!?"

"P-papa???" Soul mimicked Maka.

The red haired man walked up to Soul and pointed at him. "This is a stuffed animal right?"

"Im not a stuffed animal you old man!" Soul screamed as he slapped spirit's hand away.

"Maka! What is a boy doing here?!"

The girl blushed. "Thats what i wanted to know...."

Soul whimpered as Spirit gave his ass a pretty hard kick. "Leave my daughter alone!" He screamed as Soul flew across the yard.

The white haired boy sat up and felt his ass.... "Owwiee..." He looked up at the house. "Wow Maka's father is strict...."

.......

.......

"Life is such a bit-"

* * *

**N/A**

**Yo!!**

**Heres the daily question!!**

Do you think Maka's a pervert?

**Please reveiws...i luv it when you guys reveiw....i luv it so much ****O.o i could kiss you**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyyy!!**

**Haha im so happy!**

**I got 60 reveiws..**

***sniff sniff...***

***sob***

**Im...just so....happy!! Thanks so much you peoples!!**

**"Pat shoulder?"**

**Yes or No **

**Circle answer....or leave a comment in the reviews...**

**

* * *

**"You knew that Maka's dad was going to kick my ass!?"

Kid nodded. "Yep...we were there to see it...."

Soul grunted as he began to eat his food. "I video taped it..." Black*Star added in. Soul kept eating faster and faster as the comments kept pouring in. "We put it on youtube..." Kid finished.

"You put it on youtube?!" Soul screamed. "Is that why everybody is laughing at me?"

The two teens nodded.

Soul sweatdropped. "We even got a slight view of Maka.....i didn't even know she wears care bear undies!" Black*Star chuckled.

"Oh yeah....she was in her undies when i went through her window. Wonder why _she_ wasn't kicking me out the door." Soul pondered.

"Yeah me too." Kid said. Soul just glared at the boy.

"Hey...guys..."

All three boys turned around. Maka, who was holding her tray of food, had a demonic face. "What are you doing?" She growled.

They all screamed in fear. "M-m-maka w-w-whats w-w-wrong?" Kid squeaked.

"Oh nothing, just everybody is now laughing at me!!"

Soul stood up with Maka and grunted. "Yeah! Me too!"

Maka then looked over at Soul and blushed. "Soul i bet it was your fault too!" She looked away.

"Wha? I was in the video!" Soul screamed. "These two losers posted it up!"

"Video?" Maka glared at Kid and Black*Star....

They shook in fright. "Maka don't kick me please..."

"Its clobbering time...." Maka said as she pounded her fists.

"Yeah, its...uh..." Soul thought for a moment "Its hulking time?"

"Soul that was a fail..." Maka stated.

"Oh yeah? Its clobbering time? Really Maka?" Soul argued back.

The two teens started to argue, back and forth the words were flying.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No! The hulk doesn't say its clobbering time!"

"Yes! He does!!"

"Screw you!"

"No! Screw you!!"

"Wait shut up! Soul we need to fight our way out of these laughing teens!"

The boy nodded. "Ok Maka!"

They both turned around and cracked their knuckles..."Up, up and away!" Maka screamed as she tackled a boy senslessly. "Hulk Smash!" Soul shrieked as he punched Kid in the face. (**N/A I used superhero quotes...)**

In the end it became a food fight in the cafeteria. Everything was a mess until Maka and Soul were sent to the principals office....

"Maka...Soul I-"

"Wait Death principal before you say anything...." Soul looked at Maka... "Maka i lo-"

"Spirit chop!" Soul was send across the room with a chop from Maka's dad.

"Papa?!" Maka said as she glared at the man. "What are you doing her-"

"Shh shh...Maka shh...I lov-"

"Soul chop!"

Spirit was then sent into a bookshelf. "Ha! Take that old man! Im telling Maka that i lo-"

"Die Soul!" Spirit came spinning back and crashed into the boy angrily.

After a short amount of time the two boys were fighting and wrestling. "Die!" "No!" "Argg!!" "AHH!!"

"Death Chop!"

The two boys sat in the corner quietly as they felt the dents in their head sink in.

"Now...where was i?" The principal walked towards Maka. "Oh yea! Your suspended for a week or two...."

"A week?! Or two!!?!" Maka jumped out of her chair. "Sir I-"

"Maka you have some salt packets on you...can i use one for my soup?" Deah asked simply.

"Oh sure." The girl handed the principal a packet.

"Thanks Maka...."

......

......

.....

"Your still suspended."

"Damn it."

* * *

**N/A **

**SORRY!**

**Such a short chapter!!**

**But!**

**You'll now be reading about Maka's and Soul's BIG ADVENTURE!!**

**YES!  
BIG! Adventure!**

**Ok heres the daily question.**

What do you think the adventures going to be about? I need ideas!! T.T

**Please review and comment!**


	8. Chapter 8 Adventure part 1

**Ok ok!**

**Heres the new adventure of...**

**SOULXMAKA**

**I'll think about it....Anyway i got good and many ideas! Thanks a lot you peoples!!**

**

* * *

**

"Maka....stop don't do that...."

"But Soul~ It tastes so good~"

"......."

"Whats wrong?"

"N-nothing...."

"Oh wow! It tastes soo...yummy..."

"Ah!"

"What?"

"I dropped my ice cream...."

Soul and Maka looked at the melting chocolate ice cream on the ground. Maka snickered and Soul began to tear up. "I love chocolate..." He stared at Maka's cone.... "Maka i want some too...."

The girl gasped and hid her ice cream behind her back. "No!" The boy grunted as he tried to steal her treat. She kicked him away and ran across the sandy beach. "Maka~" The boy ran after her in slow motion. As he tackled her to the ground they fell into the ocean.

"Soul..."

"Maka..."

"Soul...you made me drop my ice cream!!" She then looked over at her now melted dessert. "And why are we wearing bathing suits when we aren't at the beach!" She screamed.

"Maka we are at the beach." Soul rolled his eyes as he pointed to a colorful painting of a beach behind Maka. "Soul that's a picture!" She shouted.

"Wait Maka whos that?" Soul stared at a police officer who was coming closer and closer.

"No pets aloud." The man yelled. "We don't have any pe-" Maka then looked beside her to see Blair purring happily. "Why is she her-"

"And no nudity..." He growled.

"But we aren't na-" Maka then tilted her head to see a naked Blair and Soul. "What? The cat told me to..." Soul argued.

"I hate both of you….and wow, Soul, did you get smaller?"

"Shut up!" He screamed.

-

"Great! Blair the hooker/cat is back, we've been kicked out of every restaurant in the country AND Soul to make things even worse, you lost my house key!"

The boy shrugged. "Blair was the one who told me to chuck it...."

Maka walked away. "And im still in a bathing suit...."

"I like it." Soul said as he stared at Maka's chest. "Pervert." She replied while her book came crashing down onto Soul's skull.

"We should go a cruise!" Blair spoke out.

"I knew you could talk!" Maka exclaimed. "Maka, we all knew she could talk…god your so dumb." Soul admitted while walking away.

Maka stood there in complete silence for a while until she spoke up. "We should go on a cruise." She said softly.

Soul grabbed Maka and nodded. "Yes we should, just the three of us."

"Two."

"Two of us…wait! What about my _pussy_?" He ran up to Blair and petted her head like a cat.

Maka blushed and looked away. "Whats wrong Maka?" She stared at Soul trying to contain her laugh. "Nothing….nothing…"

"Anyway lets go!" Soul screamed while he jumped in the air.

"This Isn't some dumb movie Soul…come on…lets get a moving…" She snatched Soul by the ear and led him to a small boat….

"Maka this isn't a cruise…this is a _dingy_…"

Maka then started to chuckle again. "What the hell is so funny?!" Soul exclaimed as he helped Blair on board.

"Nothing….nothing…." Maka whispered as she covered her mouth.

-

"Ok! We're on a boat…"

Soul sat there staring at the water. Maka was fixing the sail and Blair was quite frightened. "I think Blair hates water Maka……..Maka?"

Soul looked back to see Maka with a broken sail…."Don't worry I can fix this…"

"Can't get any wors-"

It then started to rain. "Were you going to say worse Maka?!" Soul screamed.

She shook her head no.

"Oh really?" He then looked around the small ship in search of a bucket…. "Maka who gave this boat to you anyway?!"

"Kid."

Soul opened a crate and Black*Star and Kid come flying out. "Oh God, never give Kid spicy beans…" Black*Star said.

"It isn't my fault! My father has the gassy trait!" Kid screamed.

"What are you two doing here?" Maka proclaimed.

"Well…." Kid was then cut off my Black*Star. "We fell into this cate and some fat man grabbed us and threw us into this boat see? So I was shoved up Kid's ass for three days….Got any food?"

Soul and Maka shook their heads…. "Blair ate it all…" Maka spoke out. "Then she vomited it all out into the ocean…" Soul ended.

Kid and Black*Star nodded.

………..

………….

"I need food!!" Black*Star then started to shake the boat. Kid was screaming in fear. Maka was reading. And Soul was petting Blair.

"Im wet and cold and really pissed off…and your reading!?" Soul yelled at Maka… "Well I carry this book around might as well read it!" She screamed.

Kid started to chew on the boat until Black*Star yelled out, "FOOD!" He pointed at a fin that was sticking out of the water.

"Im shocked, through all this rain you can see a fish?" Soul said as he squinted his eyes. "Wow I see it…and another and another…."

"Guys what would happen if they were shar-"

A giant shark then came out of the water and ate Maka's book. "No!" She then held on for dear life.

The boys and Blair watched as Maka was pulling the shark onto the boat. "Its eating my book!" She screamed. "Don't just stand there…"

Soul ran and grabbed her. "Soul that's my boob!" She shouted.

He blushed and replied, "Maka I can't hear you im trying to save the book!"

"OW! Soul! They're tender stop…"

"Whats tender?" Black*Star asked. "The shark." Kid replied.

"Ohhh, YUM!" The ninja then grabbed onto the shark and started to chew on it desperately. "Oh god…Kid help us!"

"I don't wanna break a nail."

Everybody froze. "What?" Maka replied curiously. "Um…I mean…I don't wanna eat a snail?" Kid said shyly.

"Nice cover up dumbass!" Soul screamed as he tugged onto Maka some more.

"Ow! Soul if you keep tugging on them im never gonna breast feed!"

"What?" Black*Star asked. "She said tug on it more, then breast feed it…." Kid replied.

"Oh…ok!" Black*Star then took off his shirt.

"No! My eyes!" Soul screamed.

"OW! My boobs!" Maka shouted.

They tugged one more time and the book flew across the sky, right into the other side of the ocean. The shark swam over to it and in a flash the book was just a few pieces of paper.

"My book…." Maka said.

"My eyes…" Soul said.

"My nail…" Kid said.

"AW I wanted to breast feed…" Black*Star spoke aloud.

The whole gang looked at him….

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

-

"Day 2010, ive been here for…"

"…5 minutes?" Maka replied to Soul.

"Really? It felt longer…"

Kid then said, "In that 5 minutes Black*Star revealed to us that he has boobs, Maka will do anything for a book , Soul is a pervert and im…"

"Gay?" Soul spoke out.

"Im not gay!"

"Yes you are!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"I think he is too." Black*Star seriously replied.

"See?" Soul said.

"You wanna fight?" Kid screamed.

"Hellz yea! Come on stripes!" Soul shouted.

In a flash the boys were fighting and biting each other. Blair was drinking sea water and Maka was ignoring everybody.

She cocked her head to see something shiny on the boats floor.

She picked it up and looked at it carefully.

"My house key?"

* * *

**N/A**

**Hey guys! **

**Again thanks so much for the reviews** **and comments! I really needed help and I wanted to thank you all for your ideas!**

**And don't worry the adventure doesn't end here!**

**Please comment and daily question is…**

"In my story do you think Kid is gay?"

**Can't wait to hear from all of you!!"**


	9. Chapter 9 Adventure part 2

**Hey guys!! Part 2 of:**

**"SOULXMAKA….**

**…The story that has many parts but really doesn't need them"**

**What?**

* * *

"Soul we've been on this boat for days…"

"Yeah I know…."

"Let's play a game…."

"Ok."

The two teens sat up. They faced the sea that stretched out before them. "I spy with my little eye something that is…blue."

"Um…" Soul squinted. "Water?"

The girl smirked and shook her head no. The two teens were exhausted and every movement put strain on their backs. "That rock over there…" She remarked.

Soul fell backwards and growled. "This game sucks…."

Maka giggled and leaped onto Soul. "Soul, ive been thinking a lot about you…."

The boy stared at Maka, with a blush he turned his head showing his shyness. She giggled. "Soul~"

"W-what?"

"I…love…you."

The two teens stared into each other's eyes. He placed his hand on her cheek, as the two got closer and closer Soul began to sweat and Maka blushed. Inches away a man in the background called out, "CUT!"

"Good work you two."

Maka smiled and Soul groaned annoyingly. "Maka when are we gonna get the money?" He whispered. "Soon…be patient." Maka replied.

"Ok we're moving to the next scene where Maka and Black*Star have sex!"

"W-w-w-w-what!!!?!?" Soul screamed angrily as he ran to the director. "Wait why!?"

"Cause we're doing a movie you idiot."

Soul clenched his teeth together in frustration. "Listen pal, I don't want to hurt you!"

"Then don't…" The director said calmly.

Soul was then pulled away by Maka. "Maka I can't take it anymore! We end up on this random island, and these people come and say they'll give us money unless we make a movie with them! I can't do this! Its so-"

The boy's lips were then engulfed by a Maka's mouth. She pulled away and blushed. "J-just get to the movie…" As she scurried away, Soul blushed deeply. He slammed his head against a nearby wall and touched his lips.

"Bitch…"

-

"I don't understand, whats sex?" Black*Star sat there butt naked facing Maka, who was covering her _eyes_, well really just one _eye**.**_

"Maka, stop looking at Black*Star!" The director sighed and walk around the room. "Kid! Explain what sex is to Black*Star!" Kid screamed and started to franticly run around the room.

"Soul, stop making out with that wall!" The boy blushed and mumbled something.

"Blair, god damn it, put some clothes on……actually…..leave them off…" The hooker smiled and nodded.

"And Kid, take these action figures…"

"W-why sir?" The director smiled. "Trust me you'll need them." He then winked at the black haired boy. Kid felt sick and walked away with a naked Black*Star…

-

"Black*Star…"

The boy who was playing with the action figures looked up curiously. "Hm?"

"Give me those!"

"No!" Black*Star held on tightly. "Give!" Kid growled. He still got the same answer.

Kid tackled Black*Star who was still naked. "Give me!"

"Noo!!"

The two boys wrestled on the floor. Around, under and next to random objects they twirled and flipped. Then kid sat on top of Black*Star. The black haired boy started to blush, "So symmetrical…"

Black*Star smiled and started to play with the action figures. "Give me those-" Kid then tried to grab the action figures again.

"What the hell?!" Kid screamed as Maka came walking into the room, only thing is, she was in her underwear. "Maka no more room…" Kid said boldly.

"Maka chop!" The girl screamed as a book came flying down on Kid's skull.

The girl ran out of the room quickly. Kid watched as the girl was then grabbed by Soul and taken away. "SAVE ME!"

-

"Maka we gotta get outta here…" Soul said as he slipped off his shoes.

"Mm..." She responded. "Mm?" Soul asked curiously. She nodded, with that Soul spotted the blush on her cheeks.

"Maka are you thinking about the-"

The girl placed her lips onto his mouth. "Sh…I hear something." Soul rolled his eyes. "It sounds like Kid screaming…"

The girl got up and walked out of the door… Soul watched with a shocked expression on his face. "Wait Maka! You're in your underwear!"

He got up and ran after her. "Maka wait!" He then slid into the director. "Sorry sir…"

The man who looked a bit dizzy was holding Blair in his arms… "Blair and I were going to go to my office."

Soul looked at Blair… "No! She's my cat!" He grabbed the girl from the director's arms. "And she doesn't like filthy men like you! She likes filthy men like me!" With that Soul ran down the hall.

"Soul!" The director ran after the two in an angry attempt. Soul looked up to see Maka, still in her underwear, giving Kid a maka chop.

"Maka!" Soul then grabbed Maka and ran away. "Get back here with my hooker!" The director called out.

-

"Ok we're in the director's room…now what!?"

"IDK! You pulled me in here!"

"So do you wanna get this threesome on?" Blair asked.

The two teens stared at her confusingly. "Anyway, now what!?"

"We need to get the money!" Maka screamed.

"Ok!"

They searched the room, under the table, near the chair, even in the closet. "We looked everywhere!" Soul yelled out. He then covered his eyes. "Your still in your underwear!"

Maka blushed and hid her undies with her hands. Until, a knock came from the door.

They all shook and hid except Blair, she was too busy licking herself. "If it's the director, I kill him and Blair has sex with him ok?!"

Maka nodded.

The door opened. Soul leaped in the air and hit something over the head. Maka opened her eyes and looked at a naked Black*Star and a half dead Kid.

"Great you killed him…" Black*Star remarked. "Shut up penis boy…" Soul said angrily.

Another knock was then heard at the door. "Now what?" Soul said as he hid behind the table. "Maka your half naked, Black*Star **is** naked, Kid is unconscious and Blair is too horny to care about anything!"

Maka grabbed Black*Star and Kid threw them behind a piece of furniture. Blair purred and fell onto the floor.

"Decent hiding place Blair…" Maka said sarcastically.

As the door swung open the director came walking in. "Those twerps…they escaped…well they'll never find the money…is actually in my underwear!"

Maka started to get sick, just thinking about the director in his underwear was sickening and Soul growled. As the director heard a noise he turned to face a white haired boy who was holding a stick.

"You're an idiot, telling us where the money was…"

"What is this, some dumb RPG?!" Maka screamed.

In a flash Blair snuck up on the director. "What!? I didn't see you there!" The man screamed as he fell to the floor.

"Wow it was a good hiding place…" Maka whispered to Soul…

The boy nodded. "Ok director this won't hurt…ok I lied it will." With a quick hit in the head the director fell unconscious.

Maka kicked him in the nuts, Blair then opened his pants up. "Guys get out…" She seemed serious.

"Why?" Soul said curiously.

Blair smirked playfully. "Its time for some catnip…"

Maka pushed Soul out, and the boy carried Kid away from the horrific sight.

Black*Star was forced to watch… "Oh that's sex…"

As Blair lay on the floor tired and completely drained she gave the money to Maka. The girl accepted the money with a smile. "Thanks!"

They all walked down the hall. Kid was being dragged. Soul held into him tightly and Maka signaled Blair to come along. The hooker/cat came ran with them.

Black*Star who was still naked saw the director wake up…The boy walked over to the man and smiled devilishly. He grabbed his (**N/A Stick, pole, vertical money tail, unsharped pencil, ect**.).

"Ive been holding this in all day, sir", with that the boy let _everything _out.

Everything.

* * *

**N/A**

**What did ya think!?**

**Ok guys!**

**Heres the daily question.**

"Do you think Soul and Maka should get together in this story or not!?"

**Answer please! Oh! And don't forget to review!**


	10. Chapter 10 Adventure part 3 end

**OMFG OMFG OMFG OMFG OMFG OMFG OMFG OMFG OMFG!**

**90 reviews…..**

**Never thought this day would come, and its all thanks to you guys! At the end of this chapter im making a shout out to you all!**

**Thanks so much! Really, thanks!**

**Im so close to a hundred!!**

* * *

As Soul and Maka sat down counting their money they decided that they had enough to go home. Blair was currently licking herself in her "parts" and Maka was watching at the corner of her eye with a blush.

"Maka focus, don't look at Blair…" Soul snapped his fingers as he eyed Maka suspiciously. "Sorry." The girl replied still not taking her eyes away from the magnificent sight. "How can she do that?" Maka asked as she still stared at the hooker/cat please herself in public. "Maka, don't you dare try it."

The girl looked at Soul and smirked playfully. "I think I will." She started to lift her leg up but Soul was too quick. He tackled the girl, leading to him being on top of Maka holding her leg down. Maka was blushing furiously and she couldn't help but to look in Soul's eyes.

"S-soul." The boy blushed. 'That was so cute,' he thought.

"Hey guys always use a condom!" Blair managed to scream out. She began to walk away, quite pleased with herself.

Soul sat up grabbed the money and fixed his jacket that was now all messed up. "Can I have that?" Maka asked with a blush. "What?" The boy said as he looked around his feet. She pointed to him and asked again, "That."

Soul looked at himself and blushed. "Maka are you sure?" She nodded, "You never give me stuff." She spilled out. The boy started to play with his fingers in a silent matter. "W-well we need a condom I guess, go back to the hotel and-"

"Condom?" The girl pondered for a second and shook her head no. "Just the jacket Soul, no condom included." Soul fell over he lost his breath and practically died. 'Maka wants to have a baby with me.'

She cocked her head and lost complete excitement. "Soul, please." The boy looked up at her and thought about it. "Ok…fine." He stood up and took of his jacket, "Its hot outside." He whipped his forehead.

"Oh thank you Soul!" She grabbed his jacket and wore it comfortably. "How does it look?"

The sleeves didn't even reach her arms; it was why too big in general. "It looks big," he spoke out. Maka pouted and thought for a second, "then ill wear at night!"

The boy blushed, "Then let me have something of yours!" She looked at her clothes, "Can they fit you?" He looked at her with lusty eyes.

"How about you can have my skirt?" Maka asked playfully. Soul blushed and looked at her hands, "Gloves?" She stared at her hands that were covered with a white material.

"Sure, they'd match your hair." She slid the gloves off and gave them to him. "Take care of them." He nodded.

"Guys come on! The bus is gonna be here any minute!" Kid called out as he waved the two over to him. Soul put the gloves on his hand, they were a little tight but they look good. He then grabbed Maka's hand and ran over to the group with her dragging behind.

-

Maka stared at the bus with big eyes. "That's a small bus."

Soul just kicked the tires, "They're flat."

Kid just petted the bus and cried out, "Its so symmetrical."

Out came Blair and Black*Star, first glance at the bus and they were instantly in. "It smells like gas," the boy cried out in happiness. "I could flirt with the driver," Blair concluded.

Maka shrugged her shoulders and got on. "Come on Soul, sit next to me." The boy smirked and climbed on board as he called out, "Come on Kid, its even more symmetrical inside." The black haired boy screamed with joy as he climbed into the bus frantically.

The bus was completely empty too. No passengers just the group. "Hey look some lady is waving goodbye," Black*Star pointed.

"Yeah, wait are they lighting incenses?" Maka declared with a raised eyebrow. "They're making tombstones too…" Soul announced in curiosity.

"Hey guys why do you think everybody else waited for the next bus?" Kid asked.

The group started to shake in fear. "Hold on kids," The bus driver exclaimed. He then floored the bus quickly. Everybody fell backwards then forwards. The group watched as the bus swerved through traffic, hit a couple of cars and even killed a man.

"Omfg!" Maka called out. "We're going to die on the bus!" She held onto Souls hand tightly.

"Hey driver your going way to fast!" Soul screamed as he climbed up to the seat. "Oh sorry," The driver said calmly. "You sound familiar." Maka said as she too was up to the driver's seat already.

She looked at the man's face. "PAPA!?" She grabbed his face making him swerve out if control. Soul fell backwards while Blair was so scared she hit the roof and stayed there, her nails dug deep into the bus' metal.

"How can she stay there?" Black*Star asked kid. "Idk." Kid replied.

"PAPA! Why are you driving!? You don't have a license!" Soul sat up and balanced himself, "Your old man is crazy!"

The man climbed out of his seat, "Why is my daughter wearing your jacket, stalker!?" Spirit then tackled Soul in attempt to make his revenge complete.

The two men were wrestling and biting each other, mean while Maka was driving. "Omg! Blair do you have a license?"

The woman/hooker/cat was still stuck on the roof. "No." She replied.

"Black*Star!? Help!" The boy got up from his seat took off his shirt and walked over to Maka. "Let me drive."

"Uh Ok, but why are you naked!?" Maka screamed, Kid then crawled out of his seat and grabbed a camera. Taking pictures of Black*Star with a nosebleed, Kid was smiling like a pervert. "So, symmetrical."

Black*Star took a hard left. Maka held onto her seat for dear life while Soul and her father were biting each other. "We need a map!" Kid screamed as he held a map and told Black*Star to go left. "I know where im going!" The ninja cried out.

"No you don't!" Kid screamed. "Yes I do!" Black*Star argued back.

"Guys your acting like a married couple," Maka called out as she turned left with the steering wheel.

Black*Star then looked in the near view mirror to see cops. "Guys it's the fuzz!" The boy looked around the bus found a gun opened the bus door and started to shoot.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Maka screamed as she drove through somebody's lawn.

Kid was merely telling Black*Star to shoot a little more to the left. The boy pressed the trigger and the cop car exploded. "Oh…that's how you do it…" Black*Star said as he looked at the gun with pleased eyes.

Spirit and Soul stopped fighting for the moment to see that the driver of the cop car was an old man. "Can he drive still?" Soul asked. "Yes, he can driver better then you," Spirit replied. "Yeah but he can drive better then you too, and you're the same age." Soul snickered.

The two men started to fight again. "How am I going to marry Soul if my Papa hates him?"

The bus took a detour route and the cops followed closely behind. "Come on!" Maka screamed as she drove through the highway. The cop followed closely behind.

"We need to shake them!" Black*Star screamed. He then looked at the gun closely and threw it at a car. "That was so stu-"

The gun flew into a car's window, hitting the driver making him unconscious causing a blockade to pileup near that spot.

"Nice job!" Kid yelled. "Maka they're gone!"

"GOOD," the girl then swerved up a hill and drove straight to home. Home was closer than she thought for the bus drove right onto another car.

The girl parked it there and told everybody that they were home. Black*Star fell onto the ground in happiness, "Land!" He shouted. Kid then fell over on his camera. "No!"

"Kid whats wrong? What was in that camera?" The ninja asked curiously. "Nothing…" Kid said as he whipped a tear from his eye.

Maka whipped some sweat off of her face as she watched Spirit get off the bus. "I saved us," Maka's papa screamed in joy.

"Oh you're so-" Soul was then stopped when a pair of lips touched his. He fell onto a seat and held onto Maka's sides.

"Maka that was fast, can we at least get off the bus?" He asked. She then cuddled his chest. "Sure."

As the group walked away from the bus there stood Death principal. "Luckily your suspension is over," He cried out.

"Yep…" Soul then held onto Maka's hand and led her away from the bus. "Who's car is that?" Blair asked dumbly as she looked under the bus.

"Nobody's," Soul said as he ran away. "Is that my car!?" Death screamed. "SOUL!!"

The principal then shouted loudly, "One more week of suspension!"

Soul then fell onto his knees. "No!" Maka fell onto his back, "Don't worry Soul we can think of things to do…"

She winked playfully. With that Soul smiled victourisly.

"Do you still have your house key?" He called out.

"Of course." She dug deep into her pockets, suddenly she started to panic. "T-they're here somewhere…"

"Maka don't say-"

"I lost the key."

* * *

**N/A **

**Ok! How was it!**

**Please guys! I beg you!**

***Is on knees***

**I need 100 reviews!!**

**Oh and daily question.**

Should i had a lemon scene between Soul and Maka?

**Ok! PEACE OUT!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok! Im only making this chapter to _some_ people out there…**

**(AKA Everybody who reads this story.)**

**Apparently you all like lemons… *shivers***

**Im not very good with this stuff, but I GOT 100 REVIEWS!**

**..ah...ok.**

* * *

_It felt awkward being under him. His huge body on top of mine, hovering over me, watching every glance and move I make. I shifted over a bit while replying, "C-can you stop staring at me like that?" _

_He only smirked, and moved down right next to my neck. I started to tremble as he began to lick, not fast and wildly but slowly, which made me shiver even more._

_"Are you ready?" He asked as he started un-zip his pants, then I saw his huge-_

"MAKA!"

The girl closed her book to see Soul running towards her. "What Soul? I was reading!" The boy saw her book and raised an eyebrow. "Why are you blushing after reading a book?"

She trembled and shook her head. "No reason!"

"What kind of book is it?" The boy grabbed the small book from her hands and opened to the first page. "Soul," Maka cried out as she dove for the book. He pulled it away and looked through the convents of the object.

"Soul, stop!" She then jumped on his shoulders. He stood his ground, still reading. Maka who was on top of Soul started to blush, she couldn't get down.

Suddenly a blush grew on the boy's cheeks. Looking up from the book he said, "You're a pervert."

"S-shut up!" Maka looked away. "I…Im just curious about that stuff…"

Soul looked up at the girl on his shoulders, her blush intensified. "M-maka really?" She patted his head and nodded.

"Well maybe….i mean we are dating, so maybe we could…" Soul tightened his grip on the book. He was trembling just thinking about it. "…we could have s-"

"HEY GUYS!" Black*Star screamed.

The two teens turned around to see the screaming idiot drive through millions of people. "How is my lovey-dovey couple today?"

Maka chopped his head in half and Soul kicked him in the balls. The ninja laid on the floor completely destroyed. Kid was next, he came running up with Blair. "Hey!" He looked down, "What happened to Black*Star?"

"Nothing." The couple replied.

-

_It started to pour outside, the rain fell from the school's building and it was turning me on slowly. I pictured his thing ramming into me uncontrollably. I started to play with myself-_

"Maka are you still reading that pervert book?"

The girl closed the book shut and blushed. "It's so interesting."

As the boy walked closer and closer Maka thought more about the book, 'how can rain make you horny?' The two teens sat outside their school. Since they were suspended again for another week they thought about just hanging out.

It was silent for a while until Soul's voice broke out.

"Nobody knows we're dating…right?" The boy asked desperately. The girlfriend nodded. "Why?" he asked.

"If we told your friends they would think you were dumb." Maka replied honestly. "Dumb?" Soul asked. "This whole thing started out as a dare, to see if you could kiss me…if you're dating me Ox and the others would think that you are dumb."

Soul bent his head over and frowned. Maka dropped her book only to feel two string arms holding her closely. "You're the dumb one." Soul said annoyingly. "I don't care about them anymore."

Maka rubbed her head against her boyfriend's chest. "Shud up." Her nose was getting stuffed, and before she knew it the girl was crying.

"Don't cry stupid this isn't some cliché movie." Soul said kindly. She merely nodded.

"So should we tell?" Soul said. "No!" Maka screamed. "We're not ready, your lucky we're going on a date tomorrow!" With that Soul's girlfriend ran away.

Soul then smiled, "Yeah, really lucky.."

-

Maka sat up. Looking at the clock she fell back asleep. "Maka?"

She fluttered her eyes open. "What?" She screamed. "Maka we had a date today." The girl sat up and screamed. "OMG! I HAD A DATE WITH SOUL TODAY!" She scrambled out of bed and went through her closet.

Soul who woke Maka up and was standing in her room at that very moment said, "Maka im right here…"

The girl ignored her boyfriend and kept searching for clothes. "Found it!" She pulled out a shirt and changed quickly. Soul saw the whole thing and blushed a bright red.

"Ok! Gotta call Soul!"

She whipped out her cell phone and dialed some numbers quickly. She waited, until she heard a ringing in her room. "Huh?" She looked around to see a bright red Soul. "Soul when did you get here?"

"Maka no pants…" He quietly said. She looked down at her legs to see undies. "I forgot again." She mentally slapped herself as she searched through her closet for pants. "PANTS, pants, pants…"

She then pulled out a skirt. "Good enough." As she started to put it on Soul found that pervert book near her bed again. "Maka were you up reading this book?"

The girl who was completely ready nodded. "Yep! And I got good ideas too!"

Soul blushed. "Good ideas?"

She nodded and walked down the stairs and out of the door. "Come on boyfriend!" She then shushed herself, "Uh I mean…come on Soul." Winking mischievously she skipped down the road.

The boy sighed and followed closely behind. "Let's eat here" She looked over at a restaurant and smiled, "Ok."

As they sat down a nearby table Maka quickly took out her book. "Plan A…."

_We held hands. I then felt something warm on my fingers, his lips. He was kissing my hand and licking my arm. "Your so naughty" I said as I bit my lip. He raised his eyebrows and tackled me to the ground, there we made love._

The girlfriend closed the book and chuckledevilly_. _"My plan is working perfectly."

"Maka what are you doing?" Soul said. "SOUL HOLD MY HAND!" The girl grabbed the boy's hand and watched him closely. 'He's not kissing my fingers? Ok ill kiss his fingers…'

Maka then started to kiss the boy's fingers, looking up at him she saw that he was confused and completely baffled.

The girl then leaped onto him. 'Now we make love.'

It was awkward. Other couples looked at Soul and Maka strangely. "Leave my restaurant." The manager said. "This isn't your restaurant bi-

Maka was then pulled away by an unknown force, Soul. "Come on Maka we can go somewhere else." The girl nodded and took out her book.

_I held his hand tightly. Then he tackled me and we made love._

Maka grinned. She looked around; making sure nobody from school was there. Soul then held Maka's hand. 'Its starting!' Maka thought.

Nothing happened. The whole time Soul didn't leap, jump, jolt or hump her at all. Instead he was talking about school. Maka on the other hand was having a panic attack and ignoring her boyfriend completely. 'What if he doesn't like me?'

She then flipped out her book with her other hand.

_I started to kiss him as we stared at the sunset. We kissed passionately and freely he was perfect and eve_ry _movement was great, then we made love…again._

Maka closed her book and noticed a sunset. "Perfect."

"Maka you ok? You've been acting weird this whole time."

She shook her head no. 'Ok now I kiss him.' The girl faced her boyfriend and kissed him passionately. But to her dismay he pulled away.

"Maka I think we shouldn't do this, the whole time we were on the date you've been acting weird and ignoring me." Soul looked sad at that moment. "Im taking you home."

Maka saddened. "Soul i- "He stood up and walked away. "Come on Maka." She followed closely, then she tried grabbing his hand and he pulled away.

The girl crumbled. The whole walk there was boring, plain. Then Maka remembered. Before this whole thing started, before she met Soul life was boring. She depended on books too much. Books always helped her, but now they're doing the opposite.

"Here." Soul stated as he pointed to her house. They were there already Maka didn't even notice. "Good bye." He began to walk away.

"Soul wait!" The boy kept going. "You left your guitar in my room!" Maka screamed.

He stopped. "Where?"

"In my room."

He turned around and led the girl inside. "Im only going for the guitar."

She nodded. The girl then followed her boyfriend upstairs. 'Ive gotta change things.'

Soul looked around her room and pondered about his guitar, "where is it?" Maka walked in and pointed under her bed. With a raised eyebrow he asked, "why is it there?" Soul looked and screamed in joy when he found it.

He sat up and pulled it over his shoulder. "I would play my song but I gotta go." He said.

"Wait Soul i-…" Maka stopped talking.

"Maka tell me why you were acting so weird…"

The girl stood still, squeezed her eyes shut, took a deep breath and explained very fast, "I read that perverted book. I thought it would help me. Because I don't know what to do in certain times, I mean I don't even know how to kiss!" She played with her hair. "Im scared of boys, im scared of you. My Papa was a traitor, and I don't want you to do that either, so I tried really hard to keep our relationship going!"

Soul, who only got half of that explanation, then dropped his guitar, grabbed Maka and held her closely. "Maka your so stupid, that's my I love you."

She pulled away, and pointed out of the door. "Just go." Soul looked out of the room and then Maka. "I can't."

"Why? We broke up, thats what the book sai-" she held the book out and started to flip through the pages. Soul grabbed the book threw it out of the room and closed the door.

"Soul what are you doing?" She then grabbed the door handle but was pulled away. "Maka stop." Soul said as he carried her to the bed.

She laid down and blushed. "No! Soul I need the book!" She ran towards the door again. Soul rolled his eyes, grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. "Maka shut up."

She kept squirming and shaking. In the end she gave up and felt down. "Soul Im scared." The boy sat next to her and smirked. "Ill instruct you."

She blushed, "Instruct?' Maka began to ponder, 'What does that even mean?'

Soul helped his girlfriend up and watched as she started to play with her pigtails again. "S-soul can we just not do this and go to sleep? We can tell everybody we're dating tomorrow."

Soul frowned. "Fine, we tell everybody at school that we're dating."The boy took off his jacket and threw it on a chair, "But today we have sex."

Maka shook with freight and excitement. "Soul," She didn't look at him, she couldn't. He walked closer and closer. Could he hear her heart beating, like it was going to explode? She stepped back, farther and farther until her legs hit the bed and she fell backwards. Landing with a light breeze she felt the soft pillows.

"We shouldn't do this Soul!" The girl exclaimed. The boy stopped and began to get suspicious, "Why Maka?" He asked.

"B-because you turned me down already!" Maka screamed. "I asked in the beginning of the year! Why didn't you say yes then?! Wh-" She then felt soft lips slam into her mouth. "Mmmamfaa!" She silently screamed.

"Mmafaaa!" Soul grunted as he stuck his tongue into her mouth. She turned on her stomach as she hid from her boyfriend. "No! I feel guilty!"

Soul clenched his teeth. "You feel guilty?! I should be the one!" He hovered over her and started to scream. "I was the one who rejected you when really…" He looked away, "I liked you in the very beginning…"

Maka stayed in the same position she was. "I love you." She mumbled. He then grabbed her butt, with that she screamed and turned on her back. "Sto-"

His mouth was on her again, this time she didn't resist. As their tongues played with one another Soul touched her stomach and started to lift her shirt. She jolted a bit as his freezing cold hands touched her pale skin.

"Wow Maka never knew you were so thin…" Soul said as he looked closely at her flesh. "Soul, stop, don't look at me like tha-AH!"

The boy started to lick his girlfriend's stomach. She then started to giggle and push his head away. "Soul, Soul…ahaahahaa, Stop! That tickles! Hahahaa," she screamed. The boy then pulled her shirt off, revealing her bra.

Maka didn't notice this until she saw Soul looking at her rack and her shirt on the ground. "Maka you wear bras?" He asked dumbly, for that comment he got a kick in the face.

"S-shut up," she responded as she covered her chest. "Maka, it was a joke, don't worry…" Soul then removed her hands. "They're small,l I know…" The girlfriend replied.

He gulped. "Not at all," he merely said as he removed the bra.

She gasped as the cold air felt her tits. "S-soul," he then went wild and sucked the nipple furiously. "Ah!" she screamed in ecstasy. "Do you like it?" Soul asked as he stopped.

She was panting heavily while nodding. "My moans sound dumb…" she replied while looking away. He smiled and licked her neck. "No, they're a massive turn on."

"Reall- Ah!" He smirked and touched her crotch. "Really…" He then pulled off her undies slowly. "S-soul you bastard…" She said while blushing.

"Did you just curse?" He then stuck a finger in her womanhood. "No~" She screamed in pleasure, "I-idiot!

"Don't call me a idiot…" He stuck anther finger and started to move it fast. He felt her shake and quake with each thrust he put into her. "S-soul S-stop…ah!" She then held onto his head and closed her eyes… "I feel something weird…I….i…"

"Let it out Maka, its ok." He said as he thrusted even faster. She grabbed his arm and screamed his name. "Soul!"

There she lay tired and worn out. "That was an orgasm Maka," Soul said as he smirked playfully. Her panting was loud and she was shaking. "Soul why do you have clothes on I don't?"

The boy rolled his eyes and started to take his shirt off. Maka looked away, a blush reddened on her face. He then removed his pants which revealed his boxers. Maka really focused on the giant bulge in his pants.

"Soul is that?" He nodded. He then pulled his boxers down, showing his huge cock. Maka mumbled something and turned away. "I don't think it will fit…" Maka exclaimed. "Which is why it needs to be wetter." Soul replied as he took some of Maka's cum and spread it along his giant dick.

"Ready?"

She nodded, with that Soul rammed into her. She screamed and tears came streaming down her face. "Maka…you…ok?" Soul managed to say. She was so tight, he could barely stand it. He flipped his head back and screamed in pleasure. "Ah! Maka…I can't….hold it..." He held onto his shaking dick.

She stayed there in pain. Soul watched as her expressions changed from painful to pleasurable. That clue was all Soul needed to ram away.

"Ah!" The girl screamed in pleasure. "I love … it!"

Soul rammed into her faster and faster. Her pigtails came out and her hair was spreading all over the bed. "Soul!" She screamed in joy. She sat up and held onto him. His face implanted into her boobs caused him to go faster, but what really did it was seeing her hair.

He saw the locks tiwst and turn and he was suddenly turned on even more. "Maka you want me to go faster?"

She nodded. "Say it!" He screamed.

"Soul!" She gripped his hair. "Oh god!" She then held onto the boy tightly. "Soul…fuck me harder…" She screamed into his hair.

He then showed her the power he was containing as he thrusted deeper and deeper into her core.

"Maka im gonna cum!"

"Soul! I love you…"

"Maka I love you so much."

Soul then thrusted faster and faster until, "Soul I feel it! Its coming again!"

"Let it go! I want to hear you scream my name!"

"S-SOUL!" she exclaimed as she shook with pleasure.

"M-MA-MAKA!" He yelled out.

They both fell backwards. Everything went blank.

-

"So now that were officially lovers and stuff, can we tell everybody now?" Soul asked his girlfriend with puppy eyes. "Fine." She said.

"So how do we tell?" The boy looked around. Everybody was outside, the school was having a festival and the whole school was playing.

"Like this." Maka replied as she grabbed her boyfriend and kissed him on the lips. He then got into it, if it wasn't for the gasping teens around them the couple would have 'made love' right then and there.

Luckily they had some decency left.

* * *

**Done! And thanks to you all, I feel like a pervert!**

**Yeah.**

**I had to look up other peoples lemons to see wtf a lemon even was.**

**Never really saw one before.**

**Man…everybody** a**t school is gonna laugh at me but, ah well!**

**I LOVE REVIEWS AND ILL DO ANYTHING FOR ONE! Daily question:**

Did you like the lemon? And do you want more in the future?


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! OMFG! **

**I got soo many reviews for the lemon o///o**

**You people really like it huh? Ah well.**

**Sadly I was thinking I should stop the story, But I then started to talk with Spawnspectre.**

**He said some encouraging (and funny) stuff. So here's the next chapter!**

**AND I ALSO COULDN'T DO IT WITHOUT MY OTHER REVIEWERS AND VIEWERS!**

**THANKS SO MUCH!**

* * *

_"Soul we've been walking for hours," Maka pouted. Soul, who was currently the girl's boyfriend, helped the girl up. "Maka, we're almost there!" _

_She struggled but they soon climbed onto the large rock. As they stared out into the sunset Soul placed his hand on her shoulder. She noticed the warmth and looked at Soul with a question on her lips, "Soul?"_

_"Maka will you marry me?" He asked courageously. She smiled and when she was about to nod and sob, her expression changed. _

_"No."_

Soul then woke up with a jolt. He was sweating profusely and he couldn't help but pant quietly. He turned over to face the sleeping girl in his bed. Noticing that she was naked along with him he had a light blush on his cheeks. "Maka…don't leave me ok?" He whispered in her ear. She didn't awake instead she made a moaning sound.

The boy was obviously pleased as he went back to sleep, awaiting the next day to come, after school party.

-

"Soul we are going to be late!" Maka screamed as she leaned against the front door. "If we keep having sex like this we'll be late everyday!"

She looked at her watch, not noticing that Soul was practically sprinting down the stairs. "Sou-" Her mouth was then engulfed by Soul's tongue. When he pulled away and opened the front door, Maka almost collapsed as she spoke out, "Or m-maybe we can have sex for a couple more weeks?"

"I like that suggestion…" Soul replied.

As the couple stepped outside Black*Star came running out of a nearby bush. "SOUL!" the boy seemed to be crying. "Soul I zipped my zipper on my…"

"Ow." Soul replied as he saw the fix the ninja was in. Maka merely looked away. "Black*Star could you at least shove it back into your pants? AND WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN MY BUSHES?!"

"That's what she sai-" Soul was then cut off my Maka, "Don't even saw that Soul!"

The girl was getting so used to her boyfriend it was almost scary. "Well I was pissing…" Black*Star replied as he answered the girl's question.

"Black*Star what are you doin- OMG!" Kid then had a major nosebleed as he saw Black*Star's thing flop out.

The black haired boy took out his handy dandy camera and started to take pictures. "Oh yeah! Work it Black*Star, work it!" He screamed out as the ninja posed and started to hump a tree nearby.

Soul and Maka had already left the scene that kids were now watching with awe. "Why are your friends so weird," Maka asked. "They're not mine, they're yours," Soul replied. Maka giggled, "Hey they're yours too…"

Soul blushed and looked away. "Friends, huh?" He stared at his girlfriend and held her hand, "If we're dating might as well show off."

She shrugged and started to skip playfully with Soul. "Come on Soul skip with me!"

The boy rolled his eyes and started to skip. The crowd of kids watched as the 'happiest couple' was skipping right past them. The school was now referring to their relationship as 'cutest thing ever'.

The two teens then ran inside the school building. "I mean we're going to that bog after school party… I mean school's ends today," Maka screamed in joy. Soul then remembered and nodded, "Yeah can't wait."

"We should go somewhere during the summer," Maka said as she arrived at her locker. "Yeah, but what?" Soul replied as he leaned against a locker. Maka felt a bit nervous, for he was leaning over her like an umbrella.

"W-well we could have-" Maka was then cut off my her Papa. "Soul what are you doing to my daughter?"

Soul raised an eyebrow, "Im Maka's b-" He was then kicked in the leg. He bent over and screeched in pain. "Maka's what?" Spirit asked his daughter suspiciously.

"Well he's my bag carrier!" Maka then placed her two ton backpack full of books onto Soul's head. The boy fell over and crashed to the ground.

"I see well, Soul is a bad bag carrier… How about I become Maka's bag carrier?!" Spirit winked and a glint of sun flashed in his eyes. Maka blocked the glint from her eyes and closed her locker on Spirit's hand. He yelp in pain.

"You can become my bag carrier if you can catch me." Maka then turned around the corner and was gone from Spirit's sight.

"Maka!" He then tugged on the locker door. It didn't budge. "Damn that girl is smart."

-

"Maka you didn't tell your dad about…" Soul then started to play with his girlfriend's pigtails, "…us?"

She shook her head, "no".

Soul sighed and kissed Maka's forehead. "Will 'us' be together forever?" Maka heard this question and raised her eyebrow. "Probably not."

Soul cracked. "What?"

Maka then cocked her head. "Whats wrong?"

"Maka! Are you seriously saying we won't be together forever?!" Soul screamed as he grabbed his girlfriend's shoulders.

"Soul what's gotten into you, and yes we probably won't be together forever sadly…what are the chances that we will get married?"

"To me it's like 10 out of 9" Soul said as he frowned. "Well to me its 1 to 9…" Maka remarked as she looked away.

"Hey look it's the 'cutest couple' over there!" The couple heard a girl nearby say this. It was silent.

They didn't talk for a while. "I thought we were going to get married," Soul spoke out. There was a hint of sadness clenched up into his voice. He held his breath, "I thought we would be together forever!"

"Soul…we will break up eventually." Maka said, "It's in the facts."

"Facts? Facts?! Maka your so logical!" Soul screamed, "Last night you…said we'd be together…"

"When?!" Maka shouted back, "I never said that!" She tugged his hand away. "Im going to class."

With that she walked away. Soul stayed there and pondered about what just happened. "Did that just…" he pulled on his hair, "…happen?"

He stayed there until the bell rung, and until the bell rung again. He missed a whole period. "I was so worked up, so ready for our lives together." He then looked out a nearby window, "I even wrote It all down, I wrote down where I'd work, what we'd name our children…Does that mean nothing to the girl I love?"

-

"Don't know what's gotten into Soul all of the sudden…" Maka said as she played with her pigtails, "I mean he's usually so easy, we've been going out for about 4 months total…we were doing great! Until he comes up with this crap about getting married! Really? Marriage? But I know Im chatting your ear off, Im sorry."

Bark

That's what Maka's response was. The girl sat by a nearby bus seat and was chatting away with a random dog she found. "I know right?"

Bark bark

Maka patted the dogs head, "nice talking to you." She then sat up and walked away, the dog just watched in confusion. After a short time the animal walked away and nodded.

Bark bark bark

Maka walked along the streets of death city. She held her school bag tightly as she began to run through the town. "Marriage? We couldn't get married…"

The girl then bumped into a familiar woman/cat. "Oh hey Blair!" Maka waved.

The woman nodded and pointed at a building. "Want to out and eat with me?"

Maka nodded. She really needed somebody to talk to, somebody who would respond with human words at least."So Blair whats with the sudden invintaion?"

Blair bowed. "The animals told me."

Maka laughed with a 'im talking to a crazy person, aren't i?' face on.

Blair then sipped her milk. "So tell me, whats gotten into Soul?"

"Well…he wants to get married and that completely illogical right?" Blair nodded. "So I was all like, "Soul what's wrong?" And he started to blab about getting married and how he was shocked. Really though I was speaking my mind right?"

Blair placed her cup down on the table hard. The furniture shook. "Blair?!" The woman then took off her sweater to reveal some um *cough* interesting clothes. "Maka we're getting drunk today!" Maka fell over, "Blair I have graduation today though!"

"Well the only advice I have for you is that you should probably end this thing before you have kids with him!" The woman wrapped her arms around Maka, the girl shivered, for Blair smelled like cheap perfume. "You see Maka you and me, we're alike."

"I Smell like cheap pefume?" Maka asked. "What?" Blair questioned.

"Nothing, continue."

"We're alike because we don't believe in love." Blair then walked away from Maka, end it tonight.

The girl watched as Blair was taken by some scary looking men. "What a hoe."

-

Maka sat in her room as she brushed her hair. She stared at the mirror then her bed. "That's where me and Soul-" She got up and touched the sheets. "I bet they still smell like him…" She took a quick whiff, yup it stilled smelled like him.

Before she could walk away she laid on the bed, completely absorbed in the scent. "Oh Soul, I love you but, I don't love love you."

She stood up, somewhat embarrassed that she was getting turned on by Soul's smell. "Im going to be late, maybe ill end it today." She looked at herself in the mirror.

"But I love the sex."

**

* * *

**

**N/A**

**Hey guys! I made Maka a little logical, a little too logical.**

**Ah well.**

**I hope you don't think she's a bitch. She's actually really cool even in this story!**

**OK DAILY QUESTION!**

Who do you believe in more, Soul's concept of love, where you marry quickly? Or Maka's, where you probably will break up and wait to marry?

**PLEASE REVIEW! KK PEACE OUTT!**


	13. Very important, im grounded!

**HEY! People!**

**GUESS WHAT!?**

**Im grounded...yup.**

**So i won't be on for a month, but ill keep writing stories so don't loose hope in me please!**

**I luv you all and right now im recklessly doing this for your sake!**

**Anyway...thats about it! But check back next month and keep liking this story! **

**PEACE OUT!**

**Dem-chan **


	14. Chapter 14

**Im back bitches!**

**And with more lemon...**

**=_='''**

**Thanks to _Cole_ for doing this perverted art for me.**

**Never knew my ex could be so pervy**

**Dl**

* * *

Having sex with Maka was the worst thing ive ever done. At the time when our bodies were combined it seemed like heaven, but now, we're in a rut.

Knowing that my own girlfriend believes we'll break up one day makes my mind swirl. It starts to question our whole relationship.

Like:

Why are we even dating?

Why are_ you_ even dating at all?

Why would you tell somebody that you think our relationship should end soon, knowing that it's the wrong thing to say?

I pressed my eyes, and holding my breath for a while I froze. Breaking up with Maka was the only thing that would cure me of my questions, my thoughts.

It made me sad to think that my own girlfriend didn't love me. She liked me, as a man. But didn't love me like one.

I wasn't a toy to her. More like a project, a thing that amused her.

Or was I thinking to hard?

I could ask the help of Black*Star…or Death the kid, but what would they do? Start singing a Celine Dion song, that's what. I groaned; this was a pain.

* * *

I chose to forget Soul for tonight. I was going to a party, might as well go crazy with beer. As I pulled my dress up, propping my breasts, I knocked on the door.

Like a ray of light the door burst open, some teens stared out and yelled, "Maka's here!" I gave a quick smile, and walked inside, my heels clacked the floor below me.

I was a different person tonight. Crazy, wild, fun and horny of course.

As I tugged a newly opened bottle of liquor from a boy's hands I glugged the drink down and stared into the man's eyes. Winking quickly, I placed the empty bottle down and walked through the crowd, watching the array of lights swirl around me.

I felt an arm grab my hand, and soon before I knew it I was dancing with a complete stranger.

I smiled and laughed as the boy pulled me around, spun me in circles, hugged my body tightly. I wrapped my hands into his brown musky hair, feeling his hot breath on my neck sent a chill down my back. I moaned in his ear, and he quickly brought me out of the crowd.

As if in slow motion, I saw teens dance around me, screaming and drinking. These images caused a dumb smile to grow on my face.

I felt my feet grow numb as I began to climb stairs, soon the sound of music faded away, and I was snapped back to my senses. "Hey where are we going?"

Dumb question.

"Somewhere." He responded, not giving me any attention.

Dumb answer.

If Soul were here, he'd say, "Shut up and follow me." Now that was a turn on.

My eyes flickered to the floor below me. What was I doing? Playing whore for the night? I snapped my hand away, and without a word started for the stairs.

The boy that stared at his empty hand soon fixed his angry eyes on me. His arm crashed onto my dress, soon pulling me close to him.

"Come here bitch." He yelled.

How long have I been here? How much did I drink? How much did this retard drink? I looked at his hand to his eyes, and kicked his bawls hard.

With a shriek he crumbled.

"Don't touch me…Bitch." I murmured, while walking down the stairs people didn't even stare. Everybody was either too drunk or too dumb to even notice the scene that just played out.

I quickly grabbed the doorknob and left the partying house.

Where was I going?

Somewhere.

Dumb answer.

* * *

As I peered out into the cold night air seeping from my window I thought came into my head.

Even if Maka thinks we won't get married, doesn't mean she isn't obsessed with me. I tugged at me white hair, soon walking away from the window I decided to leave the house.

"Maybe I can drown my memories at that party."

As I closed the door behind me there stood a sweaty, panting Maka.

"Ahh my girlfriend." I mumbled, shoving my hands into my pockets, not knowing where else to put them.

"Ahh my boyfriend." She mimicked.

"Whats up?" I looked at her closely, "What are you wearing?"

She blushed, giving me a raised eyebrow, "Well…you see…I….you like it?" She stumbled on words.

A smile came onto my face as I spread my hand onto her little head, "It is hot, ill tell you that." She blushed, and speeding into my stomach I felt her giggle.

"Its been a while since we just hugged." She mumbled.

It was true, its been a awkward relationship. "Yeah." I agreed, placing my hands onto her back. Maka didn't cry, she smiled, a little too much.

"Lets go to my room?" I insisted, leading her into my empty house.

The girl seemed a bit drunk actually, and as she shuffled inside her shoes came sliding off.

I pulled her up the stairs, removing the rest of our clothes. For some reason it was getting hotter and hotter.

Soon enough we were in my room stark naked making out. I placed my hand onto her hips, slowly massaging. She breathed into my mouth and tugged onto my hair.

As things were boiling hot Maka stopped all actions. "What are we doing?" She seemed down, and slowly moved my hands away from her body. Covering her breasts she looked into my eyes with confused motives.

"I don't even know myself." I mumbled, tugging at her hair a bit. I couldn't keep myself away from touching her. I needed to do something to the sexy half naked girl in my room.

"We shouldn't have sex again." She nagged, soon folding her arms, covering herself. She was going into defense position.

"I want to though." I stated, slowly moving closer to her neck. She took a deep breath and pushed me away.

"Im going home." She spoke out, climbing off of the bed and grabbing her things. "Ill see you at school."

Instead of frowning and giving up, I stood up. My body reacted on its own as I quickly closed the door. "What are you doing?" She yelled, holding her dress up to her breasts.

I looked into her mint eyes, "Your such a bad lair Maka Albarn." I saw her face blush. "Your not _that_ cool, I can see right through you."

I snatched the dress away, quickly throwing it down. I then pushed the woman onto my bed, and climbed right on top of her. "I can see right through you…" I mumbled again, whispering in her ear.

I felt the girl tremble. "S-soul stop."

"Maka…"

She looked up at me.

"Shut up."

With that she was quiet. I then started to lick her lips. And she licked right back. I massaged her breasts, and then placed my hand into her womanhood.

I felt the girl shake. She instantly sat up, placing her arms onto my shoulder. "Soul…your so cold."

I kissed her cheek, and dug my fingers into her. Burring them more and more, slower then quicker, making her shake and quake with every thrust I gave her.

Soon enough she threw her head back, and spread her legs wider, placing her hand into my arm, making me thrust deeper into her.

"Soul! Soul oh god ... ah! ….Ahh!" She squinted and I felt her juices pour onto my hand.

A playful smirk spread onto my lips. Now, this was the Maka I fell in love with.

Soon enough my shaft was hard, and quickly shoving meat into her without warning she screamed in pain. She didn't even have time to turn around; I grabbed her back and thrust more and more.

I pumped into her pussy, making her juices come flowing out onto the sheets.

"Soul! Soul harder!" She screamed.

I then grabbed her ass, shoving my dick in her harder. I began to mumble words. Like: amazing, Maka, good, Love.

"Soul im….im going to come!" She shouted, soon flipping her back into my chest. Making her own swift movements I grabbed her hips.

"Me…too…Maka!"

I shouted like a howling dog as I blew my load straight onto the bed and floor.

Maka landed face first onto the sheets. I fell right on her.

"Your so amazing…" I breathed slowly getting off of her.

"You are so crazy…" She mumbled soon falling asleep.

My eyes gently closed shut too, watching the sleeping girl made me sleepy. I slept long, forgetting that we'd soon regret everything in the morning, like most lovers do.

* * *

**A/N**

**Sex can be very akeward...**

**especially in the morning...**

**especially by yourself...**

**Oh question:**

"DID YOU MISS MEH!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey heres another chapter! **

**I was trying something new today with this chap.**

**I WONT be writing this way.**

**Too annoying.**

* * *

I have to admit our relationship was getting a whole lot more complicated. Not only did Ox tell the entire school body about how Maka and I dated only because of a dare. He's also calling Black*Star and Kid gay!

They don't even act ga- Well….kinda. Anyway, Ox has been going on a rampage, why? We don't know, but this looks like a job for….my hooker cat.

Suspect Interview 1:

**_Soul:_** Blair, do you have any idea why Ox is saying such false things about Maka and I?

**_Blair:_** False? Aren't they true? Nya?

**Soul:** Well, yeah, bu-

**Blair:** And wasn't it your fault in the beginning for accepting the dare?

**Soul:** Not really, bec-

**Blair:** I mean really Soul, by now you should know; agreeing with bald freaks like Ox is a very bad thing! If I were you I wouldn't even associate with badlys like Ox.

**Soul:** He has _some_ hair, well only one, but th-

**Blair:** I bet he's a sex offender….Puurr. Yes. A **naughty** sex affender. Nya. Do you still have his address?

**Soul:** Yeah, here you go…wait, Blair, where are you going? Hey! We aren't don't with the inter-

End of Interview 1

Suspect Interview 2:

**Maka:** Soul why am I here?

**Soul:** You could be a suspect. In league with Ox!

**Maka: **Why would I spread rumors…about MYSELF?

**Soul: **You could be a cold hearted bitch who wants attention.

**Maka:** I'm leaving.

**Soul: **Maka! Wait! Buttercup? Come back!

**Maka**: …

**Soul: **Maka! That's not fair! You're my damn girlfriend dammit! Dont leave yet!

End of interview 2

Suspect Interview 3

**Kid:** I mean… *sniff* Why would they call _ME _gay!

**Soul:** No idea

Kid**: **It doesn't make any sense! I mean, I only slept over Black*Star's house once! And we didn't do anything! Well…maybe we did sleep in the same bed, with no clothes on….BUT STILL!

**Soul: **uh huh….

**Kid:** I mean, If Black*Star was to get picked on, spare his life! Take my reputation instead! I don't care if im called gay boy! As long as Black*Star is happy…

**Soul:** Oh yeah, so interesting

**Kid:** Yes! That's right! Black*Star does **not** deserve to be ruined! I'm the scoundrel! The homosexual! Black*Star is the symmetrical one! I-I'm not symmetrical at all! One striped side, one not striped, do you see the curse upon my hair!

**Soul:** Woah man, get that head of hair away from me

**Kid:** I believe in all things perfectly straight and aligned! I trust in my father to fully-

**Soul:** Get him out of here.

**Maka: **Come on Kid, the Interview is over.

**Kid:** No! I must stay! I must preach the truth!

**Maka:** Did you take your meds?

**Kids:** I swear I did! I swear to the symmetrical god in the sky!

**Maka:** Oh yeah, we're losing this one. He's joining crazy town.

**Soul:** Kick him out, now.

End of interview 3

Suspect Interview 4

**Soul:** Black*Star, put some pants on.

**Black*Star: **No, I gotta show im not gay.

**Soul:** By walking around my house naked?

**Black*Star: **Well yes, Blair said that if I walked around naked that I wouldn't look gay. Because only manly man show off their d-

**Soul: **OKAY!

**Black*Star: **She also said that if I looked at a boy, and my thing doesn't rise then im not a homo!

**Soul: **Why did I adopt that hooker cat?

**Black*Star: **By the way, where is Blair?

**Soul: **She went over to the enemys household, Ox's home!

**Blair: **Nya! Im back! Ooo Black*Star your taking my advice!

**Black*Star:** Anything for Soul's hooker cat.

**Soul: **Wait. Blair and Black*Star? Is that even a romantic pairing in the anime?

**Maka: **I think it is.

**Kid: **Yeah, even Blair and Crona are a pairing.

**Maka, Soul, Blair, Black*Star:** Who's Crona?

**Kid: **Too soon?

**Blair:** Heh well we all know Black*Star and Kid are a pairing. Nya~

**Kid and Black*Star: **Whaaa! No way! That's false!

**Kid:** We can't be a pairing!

**Black*Star:** Yeah! Just because we like Katy Perry and Selene Dion songs does not mean we're alike!

**Soul: **Pfft Selene Dion?

**Kid: ***Glare* Well you know what they say; Blair and Soul are also a very high pairing.

**Maka:** WHAT?

**Soul:** No way! I wouldn't touch my hooker cat for a million dollars!

**Blair: **Nya~

**Maka: **Soul we need to talk, come here.

**Soul: **No wait! Ahh!

**Papa: **Y'know they also say Blair and I are a main pairing too.

**Blair: **No they don't.

**Papa: **Damn

**Chrona:** Yeah, im also a pairing for Maka since my gender hasn't been truly confirmed yet.

**Kid:** Yeah that's awkward, and not symmetrical.

**Black*Star:** Well why don't we find out what gender you are?

**Blair: **Yeah NYA~ Take off that dress baby….

**Chrona:** Wait! Nooo!

End of Interview 4

Thus we will continue this mystery later. For now, i bid you all a farewell...

* * *

**A/N**

**Woooo**

**That was kinda fun.**

**Anyway, heres the NEW question:**

Should i introduce Crona in this fanfic?

**Review! Thanks again guys, you all so amazing!**


	16. Chapter 16

"No, Soul. My name goes first, yours goes second." A certain Maka Albarn tugged tightly on the sash that hung around Soul's waist. "Maka and Soul. Can't you hear how it rolls off the tounge?" She tugged harder, her hands digging straight into the fabric, tearing it slightly.

"Apparently this is a serious fucking matter." Soul stood still, his eyes watching the sash as it stretched from his body. "Maka." She, still struggling, was now talking to herself. The girl was mumbling some sort of hex or curse, as she wriggled around, her hands still clasped around the dinky little sash. "Maka." Soul slightly touched Maka's head, her eye's looking into his. A bead of sweat dripped down her cheek. She then sheepishly remarked, "But Maka and Soul sounds so much better."

"I know. Let go of the sash."

She did so. And then they stood there, in the bustling auditorium. Maka slightly looking around as Soul remained still, his focus clear. "Maka."

"Yes Soul?"

"Look at me."

She did so. Then a kiss. And in the pure bliss of the moment a smile crept onto Soul's once serious face. "But…Soul and Maka sounds so much better." Soul then frolicked along, leaving poor Maka to care for herself in the best way that she could, chasing after her boyfriend. And as she shuffled past groups of people, her eyes looking out for that white tuft of hair among the few, she unknowingly past by her two best friends, who watched her like hawks.

"I still can't believe no one is going against Soul and Maka for prom king and queen." Kid sipped his drink slightly. He shifted his eyes toward Black*Star, expecting an answer.

"What's that Kid?" The boy then dropped a heavy cardboard box onto the unsuspecting foot of Death the Kid in an abrupt manner. The symmetrical child could swear he heard a bone crack as he screamed in pain, slamming his fists on the ground, causing a scene nobody was interested in.

"DEAR GOD MY PORTPORTAONAL BODY!" He shouted from his chest, his voice rang around.

"Kid." Black*Star squatted to the boy's level, "Not to be too rough on you. But you should really be helping out to prepare for prom. I mean, your pretty useless huh?"

"I. AM. NOT!" Kid gasped, inhaling deep breaths of pain. "I was unpacking a few boxes of stuff only a few moments ago. UNTIL YOU, YOU CLUMSY FOOL, SHOWED UP! NOW IM USELESS LIKE YOU. USELESS AND UNPORPORTAINAL."

It took a while for Black*Star to concentrate on the screaming boy, his mind was buzzing from all the noise around him. "Hey Kid, do you know why nobody is going against Soul and Maka for prom king and queen?" He piped up.

"Well I was asking the same thing to you only moments ago!" Kid hoppled up, leaning against the table, muttering to himself until he had more to say on the matter, "I think it's because…everyone knows that they'll win anyway." Kid, looking around, then extended his hand and pointed his finger to the crowd. "I mean look at them!"

Black*Star followed Kid's eyes. There he spotted Soul and Maka, carrying about, frolicking through the people like they were a patch of daises. "Oh."

"I mean seriously, it's disgusting!" Kid muttered some more, looking away sharply.

"Kid…" Black*Star grew a grin so wide it reached ear to ear, "Are you…," He made sure to whisper the last part, "Jealous?"

Kid's blush was red. And he screamed some sort of nonsense at Black*Star, causing another scene no one cared for.

"Kid…" Black*Star chuckled, "If you are so…interested about why no one is going against Maka and Soul, then you should enter yourself!"

"That's completely irrelevant." Kid rubbed his toe, "I don't want to win, and even if I did enter who would I enter with!"

After a pause. "We should make it like a game!" Black*Star's raspy voice shrieked.

"Wha-?"

"Look! Whoever wins gets Maka AND a trip to chuck e. motherfucking cheese's! Isn't that the best plan eve-?"

Kid then drifted of into the dreams of his childhood where he remembered the first and last time of his Chuck E. Cheese's days, when he would caress the machines and all their proportional glory. Where he would count each ball in the ball pit to see if they added up in to an even number. Ah the glory days ended soon though. When the filth started to gather, when a ball pit ball would get lost and only 161 balls remained! When the screaming of dirty children could be heard from all angles! When the pits of Satan would rise from the stage onto which chuck e. would dangle helplessly from a wire strangled around his neck. (It's a very plausible fact that chuck e. cheese's was the cause of Kid's OCD.)

"Kid?" Black*Star shuffled around, his hand waving in front of Kid's mind, creating a barrier between kid's present and dark childhood days. "So kid? Is it a deal?"

"Yeahwhatever." Kid spilt out, his words clashed together, he shook Black*Star's hand, unknowingly what he got himself into. But before he could stop Black*Star from running over to the signup sheets to fill in both their names, Kid was already lost in Chuck e.'s world of never ending diseases and broken machines.

Maka couldn't believe it. Not only was Black*Star and Kid going up for prom king and queen but also was half of the student body! It seemed as if Black*Star and Kid's reputation increased dramatically. Apparently as soon as Black*Star finished writing his name, many others began to pile around the signup sheet. They were the school's idols, the fashionistas! Much to Kid's dismay, Black*Star didn't understand the process of the signup sheet, so he mistakenly filled him and Kid going as a couple. It was now a race. A fucking battle.

Maka of course went to the principal and knocked on his door violently. And Soul merely watched, from the corner of the secretary's office, as his girlfriend fended off a few security guards and the secretary's poodle only wielding a stapler and a few rubber bands. The image of Maka beating the innocent life out of a security guard with a staple will never leave Soul's mind and will most likely haunt him forever. But, what would go down in the principal's office, he just didn't want to see. So casually, he walked off, his last thought wishing the principal a soft death.

Maka was suspended for 3 days after rupturing the principal's skull with a lead pipe. So since his prom queen was gone Soul was the lone survivor in the battle. Personally, Soul didn't care much for prom, he didn't care much for school either. But Maka, now Maka, he cared about her. It was then decided, Soul was going to sabotage, and no one was going to stop him.

"Ah Ox! My man!" Soul sat heavily next to the bald child. Ox looked terrified, his mouth full of peanut butter and jelly, a tear slowly made it's way down his cheek. Soul chirped, "how's that sandwich my little bald friend?"

No reply. Soul merely looked around the table. "Get lost." He mumbled. Every individual got up and left, each stumbling about, leaving their food there. Soul helped himself.

While chewing furiously the boy watched as Ox slowly gulped his bite down. "So Ox." He started.

"Yes…Soul Eater Evans?"

"Wha- Do you call everyone by their full names now?" Soul chewed up another tot. "That's weird. You're fucking weird. Listen, I need some dirt on Black*Star and Kid."

Ox, readying himself to take another bite of his sandwich, watched as his snack got taken away and was thrown halfway across the lunchroom. "Ox. Details. Now."

"I…t-thought you, Kid and Black*Star were friends."

"WERE." Soul took another tot, "were friends. But now Ox. Now it's war."

"But Soul, aren't you too "cool" for Prom?" Ox used that term loosly. Even though it was practically Soul's catchphrase and entire being, no one in the school is really allowed to say the word cool anymore without giving Soul at least a dollar. Also, if you look up the word cool in the dictionary Soul Eater Evans can incredibly be written write below it for example. Much to his dismay, Soul's brother Wes is also another example of the word cool. But that's another pity tale for another day.

"Well if you want dirt you know my policy." Ox dryly responded.

Soul, staring at a tot in one hand, curled Ox's single strand of hair in another. "Fine Ox." Soul tugged on the hair, "What do you want?"

Ox gulping down fear, "Go to the library." Soul winced. "And get me a book."

"That's it?" Soul stood up but was quickly seated back down.

"Not THAT kind of book." Ox blushed, "You know."

Soul's smirk was wide, "Oh I KNOW." He got up, took a tot and left.

* * *

A/N sTOP sTOP sTOP sTOP Hah you think I was kidding about the that Satan bs in Chuck E. Cheese's? I can only wish I was fooling around.

I CAN ONLY WISH.

I CAN ONLY F̶̛̜̼͚̻̲͙͒͒̈́́͆͐̒̋͡͠ͅE̷͙̤̤͖̙͈̪̒͋̃ͧͬ̕Ẻ̮̬̰̰̮̺̰ͩ̂͑͠Ȩ̸̷̳͇̞͇̠̼̼̩̼͔̘̲ͣ̉̾͂̓̅̃ͪ͗͑̓̍̾͂͋͜ͅͅEͪ̄̃ͮ̈́͂̄̽ͫ̚҉̵̸̷̯̰͈̖̝͓̖̣̜̯̻̮̯̺͝Ȩ̶̧̛̱̤͕͔̮̣̤̭̞̞̼̖̯̗̯͕͂̈̔ͣͬͣ͝Ë͚̞̭̹̼̥͇͙͍̙́̈̆ͮ̊̔ͯͮ̊̏́́̕͜Ḏ̷̬̞̩̠͖̱͚̘̞̜̟̳̦͎̟̘ͥ̓̂͛́ͮ͌̉͛́̔͑͛ͥ̕͘ ͪͭ̆̈̎̊ͬͩ͋̄͐̚͏̧̝̘̰͚̪̲̙͍͙̗̳̫̯͘M̶̳͙̹̞͎̪̣̭̺̱̣͎̯͔̫̲͙ͨ͑ͤͭ͗ͥ̿ͩ͐ͭ͋̂ͪ̉̆͛͢͟͝Ȩ̛̛̝̖̞̪͙͋͊ͧ̓ͪͬͧͨͣ̆̕͜E̖̺̥͔̗͉̱̤̩͎̱͖͊̓̒̄̓̆ͣ̋ͦ̾͌ͩ̌̅̔̐̾̕ͅĘ̸̶̦̮͍̝͔̠̅̋͑̄ͮ̌̄̅̄ͬ̄͗͒̀͢E̵̖͓͚̞͋ͬ̔̽͋͗͑̉ͩͯ͝Eͬ̾̽̈̾̓͘͞͏̲̺̜͈̥͍̙̮̩͉͕͚̻̫͓̝̝̖


End file.
